Please Don't Go
by AngelicProject
Summary: Touko can't seem to let go of her past. She is traumatized, determined to keep heading forward, until she meets N. They are both attracted to each other as they go on their pokemon journeys. But as he reveals himself to be the king of Team Plasma, she doesn't know to react.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe some of you already know, but this story is not mine. I took it from Devianart user FallenFromInsanity. It was so good, I wanted to get more people to read it, so I decided to put it up on fanfiction, since people go to **fanfiction** to read **fanfiction** and don't go to devianart all that much.

Anyway, please read it, because it is a great story.

Rated K - K+ due to some violence.

_. . ._

_Darkness._

_Everywhere Touko looked, all she could see was darkness. She wanted to reach out into the darkness; try to find her way out. But her fear kept her locked in place. She could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing._

_No. She could hear something in the distance. Straining her ears, Touko could tell what it was._

_The flat-line of a heart monitor._

_No._

_No._

_No no no!_

_Touko dreaded this sound ever since she was a small child. She fell to her knees and covered her ears, trying to drown out the sound of someone's life ending. Hot tears streamed from her eyes. She felt her body shaking, praying that the sound would fade and leave her alone._

_Instead, she felt the barrel of a gun on the back of her neck._

_That stopped her shuddering._

_She dared not turn around or even move an inch as she felt the cold metal pressing into her skin. Her fear reached its maximum limit as she let out a blood-curdling scream into the darkness._

_The sound of a gunshot rang out, silencing her scream._

. . .

Touko sat straight up in her bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Just another nightmare, She thought while wiping the sweat off her forehead. After satisfactorily drying her face, Touko glanced over to her alarm clock. 6 a.m. Two hours earlier than the time she had set for it to go off. She had beaten the alarm yet again for the past 4 weeks now. Another look around her room and she spotted her wall calender, that day's date circled with a black marker.

"Today's the day." She said sleepily and got out of her bed. There was no way she would be able to go back to sleep now, not after waking up from that. _Might as well get ready._ She thought.

One uneventful half hour later, Touko had made her bed, changed out of her pajamas, and changed into her tank top and shorts. She then proceeded to brush her hair and put her cap on. Unwarily, her finger brushed against the back of her neck, causing her to shudder at the memory of the cold metal on her skin.

Wishing to banish the awful nightmare from her memory, she quickly yet quietly went downstairs to see if anyone else had woken up yet. As expected, the downstairs was empty; everyone was still asleep. Not that she minded. She liked the quiet moments in the mornings. It gave her the chance to make breakfast for everyone without being bothered.

Another half hour passed. The sound of an alarm clock going off upstairs combined with the 'ding' of a toaster announcing the toast was ready. Touko knew who the alarm was for, so she began scooping scrambled eggs and two bacon strips onto a plate for the figure now descending the stairs.

"Good morning, Touko." Cheren yawned lazily, entering the kitchen while rubbing his eye. "You beat the clock again then?"

"Yeah." Touko replied, placing Cheren's plate on the table next to a glass of MooMoo milk. "Your parents are still asleep, so I thought I would make breakfast."

"Touko..." Cheren sighed as he sat down at the table. "We keep telling you that you don't have to keep cooking our meals for us. We're perfectly capable of feeding ourselves."

"I know." Touko mumbled, chewing a piece of toast. "I just want to do as much as I can to express my gratitude for everything your family has done for me."

"We also keep telling you that there is no need to keep thanking us. There was never a chance that we wouldn't help you with-" Cheren stopped, seeing the pained look on Touko's face. He knew better than to bring the subject of the past up while she was around.

"Today's the day, right?" Cheren said, quickly changing the subject.

"Yup." Touko said, her face softening as she continued to eat her toast. "We begin our journeys as Pokemon Trainers today."

Cheren eyed Touko with concern as they continued eating. He, Touko, and Bianca had known each other since they were all very young and, even though both he and Bianca had heard the stories about what Touko had gone through during her childhood, she hasn't spoken of it at all to anyone. Since she's been living with Cheren's family, it had become harder and harder to discern if she still felt broken about it. Now that the three were going to take separate journeys throughout the Unova region, he felt very worried about what would happen if she was to be alone.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to go with you?" Cheren asked.

Touko sighed and looked into her overprotective friend's eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. Some journeys you have to take alone, and this is one of them. Besides..." She tried her best to give him a reassuring smile. "I won't really be all alone, right?"

"Yeah...you're right." Another pair of alarm clocks went off, signaling that Cheren's mother and father were waking up.

. . .

"What's keeping her now?" Cheren huffed. "We're about to start the biggest adventures of our lives and Bianca is late yet again!"

"Please calm down, Cheren." Touko numbly pleaded, tired of hearing his complaining. "If you want her to be more punctual like you, then she wouldn't really be Bianca anymore, would she? You and I both know you don't want her to change a thing." Touko mischievously arched her eyebrow at him.

That shut Cheren up. He let out a huff and turned away, the telltale signs of a blush on his cheeks. Soon the sound of footsteps bounding up the stairs meant that Bianca had finally arrived.

"Good morning Touko, Cheren!" Bianca squealed, busting through the door to Touko's room carrying a large gift box. Noticing Cheren's annoyed expression, she blushed slightly. "Oh, gosh, am I late again? Sorry!"

She ran over to Touko, who was sitting on her bed, and pulled her into a warm hug. Touko smiled a little at her friend. She means well... Touko thought._ But it sometimes gets annoying how cheerful she can be._

"I would have been here sooner!" Bianca chirped, pulling away from Touko and giving her the gift box, "But I ran into Professor Juniper. She asked me to bring this with me. I thought you should be the one to open it."

Touko, interested in the contents of the box, opened its lid. Inside were three PokeBalls and a note from the professor.

_Touko, Cheren, and Bianca-_

_In these PokeBalls you will find three Pokemon, one for each of you. Choose wisely and diplomatically please._

_-Professor Juniper_

"Oh, cool! So our starters are in here!" Bianca said excitedly as Touko took each PokeBall out and placed them on her dresser. "'Choose wisely and diplomatically.' How're we gonna do that?"

"Simple." Cheren said, pressing the center button on each ball, releasing the Pokemon inside, "We see our options and decide who likes who."

"That makes sense." Bianca commented, moving closer to meet the new Pokemon now standing on Touko's dresser. A Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott looked around at the three teens around them, eyes brimming with wonder and excitement.

"Who chooses first?" Touko asked absentmindedly. In all honesty she didn't really care for who picks their starter first, only wanting the chance to choose.

"You, of course." Bianca and Cheren said simultaneously, like they had planned for this. Touko raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't argue. She looked carefully at each Pokemon, thinking about which one she would like most. Her eyes finally rested on the Snivy, bending down so that the two were looking at each other eye to eye.

"Hi." She said tentatively, smiling slightly at the grass starter. "Would you like to come with me?"

Holding his gaze at her a moment longer, the Snivy flashed a smile and nodded at Touko. Happy with Snivy's approval, Touko picked him up and let him ride on her shoulder.

"Phew, you didn't pick the one I wanted!" Bianca said, picking up the Oshawott and twirling around gleefully. "You're such a cutie!"

"Whatever happened to 'choose diplomatically'? Oh well." Cheren said under his breath. He turned to look at the Tepig staring at him. "What do you say, wanna travel with me?" The Tepig gave a happy snort and jumped down to Cheren's feet, rubbing against his leg affectionately.

"Hey, I just came up with the greatest idea!" Bianca squealed, putting the now dizzy Oshawott down on the floor. "Let's have our first battles right here and now!"

"Seriously Bianca?" Cheren asked, astounded at the idea, "Do you really want Touko's room to turn into a war zone?"

"Aww, come on Cheren! Don't over-exaggerate! That's not gonna happen." Bianca said, turning to Touko. "Whaddaya say, Touko, you up to the challenge?"

_Carefree to a fault, that's how to describe her._ Touko thought. She looked at her newly acquired Snivy, who in turn gave a shrug and jumped off her shoulders, ready to go. _Oh well, it can't be helped._

_. . ._

A few minutes later, Touko and her Snivy had defeated both Bianca and Cheren (who had earlier refused to fight inside the house, but gave in after Bianca's pleading). Thankfully the room hadn't been demolished by the battling, much to Cheren and Touko's relief.

"We should probably meet with Professor Juniper before we leave." Cheren said thoughtfully, pushing his glasses back up his nose and turning toward the door. Bianca, who was still pouting about loosing her first battle, reluctantly followed behind Cheren. "You coming Touko?" She asked.

"I'll catch up with you two in a minute." Touko replied, "I just need to pack a few more things."

"Oh, okay!" Bianca said, closing the door.

As soon as she was alone, her Snivy back in it's Pokeball, Touko felt herself crumple to the floor with panic and worry. She had been putting on a brave face on front of her friends, but the reality was that she had been both waiting for and dreading this day. Many years ago, Touko, Cheren, and Bianca all made a promise that they would leave for their Pokemon journeys in the early fall after they turned sixteen. They had also promised that their journey would begin together, though each would travel the rest of the way alone. This promise was made long before...Touko couldn't bring herself to think about the events that followed after the promise was made. All in all, now that that day had finally come, she could feel her resolve shaking on whether or not that promise was worth leaving this place of safety.

_No._ She thought. _I made my choice a long time ago. This is not the time to be scared of what's out there. This journey will help me find what I want to do with my life, and I will not back down now. Not before it's even started._

She found her legs and stood up, then walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer and gently pulled out a small box, kept closed with a drawstring. Touko put the box, which was very precious to her and she didn't want left behind, into her satchel and went downstairs.

After a tearful goodbye with Cheren's parents (in which Touko thanked them profusely for everything they've done for her, and Cheren's mother started crying about how much she and Cheren had grown up and didn't want to see them leave), Touko stood outside of Professor Juniper's laboratory with Cheren, waiting for Bianca to finish saying goodbye to her parents. A few minutes later, Bianca came walking toward the pair, rubbing her now puffy eyes and sniffling.

"Another fight with your dad?" Touko asked. Bianca nodded and scratched her nose. Touko pulled her into a comforting hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "I envy you sometimes, Bianca..."

Bianca pulled back and studied her friend's face, to which Touko simply smiled and said, "Let's go in and see the Professor."

"Hello to you all and welcome to my lab!" Professor Juniper greeted the three teens with a beaming smile. "I trust each of you has chosen the first Pokemon that will accompany you throughout your journey?"

"Yes, Professor." Cheren replied.

"Good, good! But before I can properly set you off, there's one more thing I need to give each of you." She pulled out of her coat pocket three Pokedex's, handing one to each teen. "What I'm giving you is called a Pokedex. Whenever you meet a new Pokemon, this handy little device records the information about that Pokemon. It is a very useful tool to discover more about the world around you as you make your journey."

"Thank you, Professor." The three said in unison.

"Now, as I understand, you three are starting this journey together, correct?" The three nodded. "Splendid! If that's the case, then I will meet you three in Accumula Town, the first of many you'll encounter on your journey. Farewell for now!" With a wave, the professor walked out of the lab and left the three teens to themselves.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Bianca said, as if in a daze.

"Yeah, it is." Cheren replied, examining his newly acquired Pokedex.

"Who knows what's gonna happen to us while we're out there? What kinds of Pokemon we'll meet. The encounters we'll have. I'm just so excited! Who knows, maybe this journey will help me figure out what I want to do with my life; the possibilities are endless!" Bianca happily jumped in the air, barely containing her excitement.

"Yeah, endless possibilities." Touko said, watching her friend have her moment of pleasure.

Bianca, getting the overflowing joy out of her system, turned and looked at Touko, a little worried about her. "Are you sure you don't want-"

"Bianca, Cheren's supposed to be the worrywart here remember?" Touko interjected, but flashed a small, sweet smile for her friend, "I'll be fine."

Bianca, still a little worried, smiled broadly. "Let's go!" She grabbed Touko's hand, who in turn grabbed Cheren's, and led the trio out the door and towards Route 1.

_This is it._ Touko thought. _Our journey starts here and now. No matter what happens, I won't stop trying to do my best. Never._

"Alrighty!" Bianca called out enthusiastically. "The journey of our lives begins now!"

Together, the trio of friends took their first step of their own individual journey's of a thousand miles.

. . .

So, what do you think? I thought it was wonderful. Keep reading for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

"Does it honestly matter how many Pokemon we catch on the first route?"

Touko stood sighing at Bianca, who was still cheering about her and Cheren both winning the little contest she had made a few minutes ago (just after Professor Juniper's assistant caught up to them and gave each teen 5 PokeBalls). They had each caught a single Pokemon, while Touko still only had her Snivy. To her, it didn't feel right to mindlessly catch more Pokemon than her friends just to win a simple competition like this. However, she didn't express these feelings because she didn't want Bianca to get bummed out.

"Aww, no need to be a party-pooper Touko!" Bianca huffed, pouting and sticking her tongue out. "It's all in good fun, right Cheren?"

"I only caught my new Pokemon because I wanted to, not because of your silly contest Bianca." Cheren replied. Bianca let out a "humph" and turned away from him, causing Cheren to sigh. "Professor Juniper is just ahead, right? We should go meet up with her."

"Oh, yeah!" Bianca said, her earlier annoyance with Cheren and Touko forgotten, grabbing Touko's hand. "Let's go, guys!"

_Same old flighty Bianca_. Touko thought while being towed along.

Upon entering Accumula Town, the trio soon spotted the professor standing outside the Pokemon Center, waving at them to join her inside.

"Nah, I already read about how Pokemon Centers work." Cheren told the girls, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I think I'll go check out the town for the time being. See ya."

"Yeah, I know about Pokemon Centers as well." Touko said after Cheren left. However, before she had a chance to walk off, Bianca grabbed her hand, her eyes pleading with Touko to not leave her alone. Mentally sighing, Touko flashed a small smile. "Nonetheless, I still need to heal Snivy." Bianca squealed joyfully and pulled Touko with her to the waiting professor.

"Good to see you girls!" Juniper said. "I take it Cheren wasn't very interested about a subject he already read about?"

"That's right." Bianca informed, slightly upset that Cheren didn't want to join them.

"His loss then." The professor sighed, leading the girls through the automated glass doors. "One shouldn't solely rely on what you read in books. Most things in life are better experienced first hand." She stopped and turned to face the girls. "Well, this is a Pokemon Center, the first of many, a very useful place for trainers while on their journeys. Here, trainers are welcome to heal their Pokemon, shop for their Pokemon's needs, and even invited to stay the night, should the trainer decide to do so..."

Most of the information Professor Juniper gave the girls went over Touko's head. She had already known everything Pokemon Centers had to offer from books. But mainly from...personal experience.

"Alright, thank you for everything Professor!" Bianca's high pitched voice broke Touko out of her thoughts, realizing that the professor was leaving.

"Good luck on your journeys girls! And don't worry, this won't be our last encounter!" With a mischievous wink, Professor Juniper left the Pokemon Center.

"Ooh, I wonder if they have any charms here!" Bianca squealed and ran off to venture through the aisles of merchandise. Touko smiled slightly at her flighty friend. She loved her and all, like a sister, but Touko sometimes found it hard to be around her overly cheery friend.

_Oh well, it can't be helped._

_. . ._

After getting her Snivy healed and giving a brief farewell to Bianca ("Don't worry." she had told her. "We'll definitely see each other again."), Touko left the Pokemon Center. Only to have Cheren call out to her.

"Hey, Touko." Cheren called out from where he was standing in a crowd. "Come here for a sec."

"What's with the crowd?" Touko asked after joining him, pushing her way through the people that had gathered around an elevated platform.

"Beat's me. We were just gathered here by those people who look like knights up there. No explanation." Cheren pointed up to the platform, where people who really did resemble knights were standing in a single line, showing no emotion and staring straight ahead. Two flags emblazoned with a fancy 'P' and shield positioned on either end of the line.

"Did the carnival come to town?" Touko said sarcastically under her breath. The murmuring crowd went quiet suddenly when someone emerged from behind the line of knights: A tall man with red eyes and an ugly shade of green hair wearing an odd cloak. The way that the unknown man looked down on everyone made Touko instantly dislike him. Not to mention the look in his eyes unconsciously reminded her of-

"Greetings, denizens of Accumula Town!" The cloaked-man suddenly spoke out in a commanding voice. "I am Ghetsis, representing Team Plasma. I come to you this day with an announcement and proposition."

Even though Touko didn't feel easy about this guy, she had to give him credit for one thing: The man sure knows how to get a captive audience.

"Have any of you wondered how your Pokemon have been feeling? Locked away in PokeBalls, coming out only to fight their own kind?" The man called Ghetsis continued, "Though I'm sure most believe that Pokemon and humans are partners, living alongside each other for both their benefits and ours, this may not necessarily be the case." Confused whispers were spoken throughout the crowd at this statement. "Yes, have any of you considered that we humans are perhaps using Pokemon for our own selfish needs? That their true potential is locked away when they become subject to their PokeBall prison?" More whispers, astounded at Ghetsis's beliefs. "My proposition to you all today..." Touko could swear that the red-eyed man was staring straight at her, causing her to unconsciously shudder in fear, when he spoke his next statement.

"Liberate your Pokemon from their prisons!"

Now astonished gasps went throughout the crowd, shocked that Ghetsis would suggest this. "Citizens of Accumula Town; I leave you now and ask to take my words to heart and decide what you believe to be the way to proceed." With that parting statement, two of the knights grabbed the flags and then joined the others to form a human barrier around Ghetsis, leaving Accumula Town and a dumbstruck crowd. Talk about Ghetsis's speech still buzzed around the air, even after some of the crowd dispersed.

"Liberate our Pokemon?" Cheren scoffed incredulously, pulling along a stunned Touko away from the platform. "I guess that guy can't comprehend the special bond humans and Pokemon share with each other."

"Cheren." Touko finally said, still somewhat in a stunned stupor. "As much as that Ghetsis guy gives me the creeps and as much I hate to admit it, he sort of has a point." Cheren eyed her suspiciously. "I mean...are trainers really stunting the growth of their Pokemon? Would Pokemon really be better off without human interference?" Touko looked at her Snivy on its shoulder perch. "I'm not holding you back, am I?"

Snivy, slightly aghast at her statement, vigorously shook its head and rubbed its cheek against hers in attempt to reassure her that that was not the case.

"Touko, you're only believing what Ghetsis said because the creep is very charismatic." Cheren said, placing a reassuring hand on her free shoulder. "Just forget about the man and let's-"

Snivy's loud hiss interrupted Cheren, who looked up and focused on something behind Touko. Touko, who suddenly felt the presence of someone standing close behind her, followed Cheren's gaze and slowly turned around.

The boy had long green hair like Ghetsis, only it was a much more appealing shade, tied in a pony-tail and topped with a black and white cap. His hands were in the pockets of his long khaki pants that dragged the ground, covering a beat-up pair of green sneakers. He was probably at least a year older than Touko - maybe two - towering about a foot over her. His eyes, which were a very alluring emerald green, were staring straight into Touko's cerulean topaz ones. All in all, the mystery man could be deemed as very attractive.

And, standing only two feet away, _way_ to close for comfort.

"Can we help you with something?" Cheren asked, defensively pulling Touko closer to him.

"Your Pokemon..." The mystery man mumbled almost inaudibly. "It's speaking to me..."

"Stop mumbling, it's creepy." Cheren said, keeping Touko in his defensive grip.

"I said I can hear your Pokemon speaking to me." The man spoke up. "But it seems that you can't hear it either."

_The carnival really did come to town then._ Touko concluded. "Of course we can't, it's impossible!" Cheren was now getting irritated with the green-haired man, wishing he'd back off.

The man's gaze then shifted to Touko's Snivy, who was now growling on her shoulder at the creep freaking its trainer out. Finally, after Touko started feeling that things couldn't become more awkward, the mystery man pulled out a PokeBall. "Let me hear its voice again." The man finally backed off and released a Purrloin.

Cheren, however, was unamused at his battle request. "Bug off, creep." He started pulling Touko away, who instantly resisted his pull.

"Quit overprotecting me, Cheren." Touko said, breaking free of his grasp. "The guy obviously wants a battle, and I'm not backing down from a challenge." Cheren, knowing she was right but still feeling defeated, backed off.

An amused smile was on the mystery man's face. "Cheren, was it?" Cheren scoffed, but nodded. The man's gaze shifted once again to Touko. "My name is N. What are you called?"

"Touko." She replied. Her Snivy jumped off her shoulder, ready for battle.

"Touko..." N repeated, looking her over once again (and unnerving her slightly). "Let's begin."

"Yes, let's."

. . .

It was an easy victory. Snivy stood proudly in front of Touko, happy that he showed the creep who's boss, and looked up at her, waiting for her praise.

"Thank you for you're hard work." Touko said with a small smile. Slightly crestfallen that his trainer didn't show much enthusiasm, Snivy still smiled and happily chirped as Touko returned him to his PokeBall.

"Good job, Touko." Cheren said, walking to stand beside her.

"You doubted?" Touko asked, raising an eyebrow. Cheren, slightly flustered, looked away and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"I lost..." N said, his voice barely audible. As though the mundane task was the hardest thing he had ever done, he slowly raised his hand and returned the fallen Purrloin to its ball.

"It's not the end of the world if you lose just one battle, sheesh." Cheren said, still ready to jump into action if N did anything he didn't like.

"How...strange." N said, standing up and started walking towards Touko. "Your Pokemon...likes you."

N was now right in front of her face, the tips of their caps pushing each other as N stared into her eyes, as if trying to find something in them. If him standing two feet away from her was awkward for Touko, this was just plain embarrassing and heart-attack inducing. Touko could feel her heart rate increasing, but she didn't break away from N's gaze and kept an uninterested poker face.

"Every human that I have encountered have been very talkative and lively, you know. But you..." N suddenly put a finger under Touko's chin, pulling her face a little closer to his. "You seem almost as quiet as me. Interesting..."

That was the last straw for Cheren. He took a step closer, wanting to get the creep away from his friend. Touko, however, remained unfazed by the close proximity and placed a calming hand on Cheren's chest, indicating that she could handle it.

"It's not that I'm quiet." She said firmly to N. "It's just that I have nothing to say." Touko then pushed N's hand away and placed the other on his chest, pushing him away from her face. "And you really should learn the meaning of 'personal space'."

Touko could feel N shudder at her touch, as if he had never had another human touch him before. The message came through to him though as he backed off and started walking away from her and Cheren. After a while though, he stopped and turned back towards Touko. "Don't think this is the last time you'll see me. I'm positive that we will meet again."

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it." Touko replied, the sarcasm clear in her voice.

N flashed a sweet, innocent smile at her reply before continuing to walk away. "Yeah, me too!"

_**Definitely**__ should look up sarcasm as well._ Touko thought.

"Hey!" Cheren yelled, causing N to stop. "You forgot to pay Touko! She won the battle!"

"I'm not paying **anyone** anything for beating up my friends!" N practically screamed at the top of his lungs before running off.

"That was a little uncalled for, Cheren," Touko said. "If he didn't want to pay, it doesn't matter to me. And it shouldn't matter to you either."

"But isn't that basically the reason you-" Cheren stopped after Touko gave him a hard stare and quickly switched topics. "The guy is a creep, Touko. You ought to stay away from him. I can just tell that he's bad news. Maybe I should stay with you-"

"Cheren!" Touko snapped. "This is the last time I'll tell you, so hopefully it will finally get through your thick skull! I am traveling alone! I'll be fine on my own so kindly stop trying to protect me!"

After recovering from being yelled at, Cheren sighed and gave Touko a hug. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I can't stop worrying about you. You've been through so much already; I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"If the worst that's gonna happen is being harassed by a guy who says he understands Pokemon," Touko said. "Then I can definitely make it on my own."

"...I'm going to head on to the next town and challenge its gym. Bye for now." With one final squeeze, Cheren let Touko go and walked away towards the route to the next town.

_Don't worry about me, Cheren._ Touko thought as she returned to the Pokemon Center to heal Snivy, the odd green-eyed man's unwelcome image still on her mind. _I've been through much worse than this._

_. . ._

Meanwhile, in the woods just outside Accumula Town, said green-eyed man was holding the fallen Purrloin in his arms and carefully feeding it a Sitrus berry. The berry eaten, N held the Purrloin to his face.

"Thank you so much for doing your best. You are now free to go and live the rest of your life in peace." The Purrloin, somewhat sad that they were saying goodbye, licked N on the nose before jumping down to the forest floor. It happily rubbed against his legs before running off. N wiped some of his fallen tears off his face, remembering the words he had been told once before:

_You will win sometimes, lose some others. You can win every battle, that's a fact of life. The important thing is to never let your opponent know how much you hate losing, or let them see you cry. Just keep your chin up, even in defeat, and you will be strong._

N had taken these words to heart, remembering every word and living by them. Even though he lost to the girl called Touko, he will not let it dishearten him.

"Touko..." He said, the memory of the girl who beat him still fresh in his mind. He truly had never encountered anyone like her. The way she remained unfazed even after he held her chin in his hand, though he on the other had was panicking at how soft her skin had felt on his finger. And the look in her eyes, it made one thing very clear to N:

He couldn't wait to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Darkness._

The flat-line of a heart monitor.

No.

No.

No no no!

Not again!

The similarities between this dream and the previous one were uncanny. However, one thing was different for this dream. Touko could see one thing stand out in the darkness.

A pair of piercing red eyes, the person they belonged to taking her Snivy away from her.

She desperately called out to her Pokemon - reached for him too - but stopped when the all too familiar feel of cold metal was pressed against the back of her neck again. Tears streamed from both her eyes and Snivy's as he was taken further and further away from her.

. . .

_**"Nooo!"**_

The sound of a gunshot rang out, silencing her scream yet again.

Touko snapped her eyes open and quickly sat up, almost causing the still sleeping Snivy to fall to the floor. Thankfully Snivy woke up before that happened. Concerned and slightly irritated at being woken up like this, his attention now turned to his trainer, who was panting and pale as a sheet.

_Just a dream, just a dream._ Touko kept telling herself, stroking Snivy to assure him she was alright. _Cheren was right; that Ghetsis guy is a charismatic creeper._

The pair had arrived in Striaton City late last night. Nurse Joy had let them spend the rest of the night at the Pokemon Center in a room in the back, where many other weary trainers were allowed to sleep. Even though it was a large room filled with cots, it still had a homey, nostalgic feel to it. Looking around the room and at the clock on her Xtransciever (even though she argued about having it, Cheren's parents had insisted that she keep it), she discovered that it was still _way_ to early to challenge the gym, and this night's dream wasn't gonna let her go back to sleep.

"It's still pretty early." She whispered to Snivy, not wanting to wake anyone else up. "But would you want to get some extra training in before our gym battle?"

Taking Snivy's hushed chirp as a "yes", Touko carefully made her way around the many cots, back toward the entrance.

. . .

Spending the rest of the early morning in training mode, Touko thought that they were ready to take on their first gym. She returned to Striaton City, heading back to the Pokemon Center to make sure that Snivy was in top condition before the big match. However, a building to the left of the Center caught her attention. She had noticed it last night, but was more interested in finding a place to sleep at the time. "Trainer's School" a sign said. Thinking that it couldn't hurt, Touko entered the building and saw Cheren, standing in front of a bookshelf and reading one of its books.

_Cheren, my overprotective bookworm._ Touko thought as Cheren noticed her and walked over to her.

"Good morning, Touko." Cheren said, giving her a small hug. "Have you challenged the gym yet?"

"Not yet, you?"

"No." Cheren pushed his glasses back up. _He should really get those fitted one of these days._ "How about we have a battle to prepare us for our matches?" Cheren asked, releasing his Purrloin.

"And you were the one opposed to battling indoors..." Touko mumbled, but shrugged her arms as Snivy took its battle stance in front of her. "Oh, well. It can't be helped."

Minutes later, Cheren's Tepig fell to the ground defeated. Snivy, though a little tired and shaken from battling, chirped happily at being victorious yet again.

"Thank you for you're hard work." Touko said, smiling softly. She had said this unenthusiastically after every battle they'd won, and it was starting to bum Snivy out. However, he didn't let it show as Touko returned him to his ball.

"Guess this means I'm not ready yet." Cheren admitted, returning his Tepig and scratching the back of his head. "I'd offer to be there to watch your match, but I have to train more. Also, it seems a little odd that you still only have Snivy. Are you not planning on getting any more Pokemon?"

"I enjoy just having Snivy for now, Cheren." Touko replied. "You have your way of doing things, and I've got mine. Let's just leave it at that. See you later then!" With that, Touko turned to leave the building, not seeing the worried frown Cheren wore as she left. Though Cheren didn't like the events that led up to her decisions, he did understand why she was only traveling with just her starter for now.

Touko soon after ran into Bianca and battled her as well, ("Please, please, please Touko? I want you to see how much stronger we've both gotten!") and wiped her team out too.

"I guess you can't win them all, can you?" Bianca said after returning her Oshawott. "By the way, have you seen Cheren around here, Touko?"

"Trainer's School, near the Center." Touko said, jabbing her thumb in the right direction.

"Thanks!" Bianca called, already off to a running start in the direction Touko indicated. Touko couldn't help but smile at her. Even though Bianca didn't tell her, she could tell that she was crushing on Cheren big time, and it made Touko feel both happy for her and sad at the same time. Brushing those thoughts aside, Touko quickly got Snivy healed and headed next door, to a place that looked like a fancy 4-star restaurant but was labeled "GYM".

Correction. It _was_ a fancy restaurant. The moment she walked in, Touko was greeted by a man in a suit standing behind a podium holding fancy menus and the smell of something delicious cooking wafting in from the kitchen. She immediately felt very under-dressed to be in a place like this. The decor was very beautiful, with art pieces and potted plants seated in elegant vases along the walls. Beautifully carved tables and chairs were placed strategically throughout the polished marble floor.

No Gym Leader or battle area was in sight though. Being asked, she told the man that she was here for a battle, who told her to go to the back behind the curtain. She did as she was told, only to find the area behind the large velvet curtain to be dark and somewhat unwelcoming.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Touko called out. A bright spotlight suddenly turned on a few meters away, lighting up a raised platform where three boys dressed like waiters stood.

"I'm Cilan!"

"I'm Chili!"

"I'm Cress!"

"And together, we are the triplet Striaton Gym Leaders!"

_Oh boy._ Touko thought, blown back by their...'flair'. The rest of the room lit up, revealing a battle field, as the green-haired one called Cilan approached her.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym, miss." Cilan said in a silky voice, bowing and taking her hand, raising it to his lips.

Touko, unamused with the whole waiter act he was pulling, pulled her hand away before he had a chance to kiss it. "Sorry, but I came here for a Gym battle, not a lunch date."

"Of course, my apologies, miss." Cilan said, bowing again. "Your name?"

"Touko."

His attention turned to the now ticked-off Snivy on her shoulder. "Your starter Pokemon is this Snivy, correct?" Touko nodded.

"In that case." The blue-haired guy named Cress said. "Your opponent will be Chili, miss."

"All right!" Chili, the red-haired triplet, appeared to be really pumped up as he took his place on the battle field. "I should warn you now, miss. It's been a while since I've had a battle. So just because you've got a pretty face, don't think I'm going easy on you!" He then released a Lillipup, which yelped a battle cry.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." Touko replied, a little fed up with the 'miss' crap. She looked to Snivy. "Ready?" Not needing to be asked twice, Snivy jumped from her shoulder and took its battle stance.

"Very well!" Cilan, acting as referee, said. "Touko versus Chili for the Trio Badge! Battle start!"

. . .

The gym battle was harder than the others she had before, but not by much because she had trained Snivy so well. So when the dust cleared, it was Chili's Pansear lying on the floor defeated. Snivy, overcome with happiness that they had won their first gym battle, chirped happily and jumped on the air. Only to fall back to the ground, holding its arm, which got burned by Pansear's last attack.

"You alright?" Touko asked, jogging to Snivy and gently picking him up. Snivy gave Touko a big grin though, like the burn was nothing to worry about. "Thank you for your hard work." She whispered, returning him to his ball.

"Wow, to think I'd be defeated by a single Pokemon..." Chili said incredulously. "Even though I had a type advantage, you completely owned me, miss!"

_I actually have a name, you know._ "Type advantages aren't the only aspects of winning battles." Touko said. "But as Gym Leaders, you should know that."

"All too true." Cress said. "And, in commemoration of defeating your first gym, here is your badge case."

"Thank you." Touko took the case, its cover well polished and shining in the light.

"Also," Cilan said. "As proof that you have defeated the Striaton Gym, we present with you with the Trio Badge!" The badge was beautiful, no doubt, edged in gold and inlaid with three colored gems, which also sparkled in the light.

"Thank you for the battle." Touko said humbly, bowing slightly in respect, before putting the badge in the case.

"Also," Cilan said, resuming his flair of a waiter, "If you're interested in that lunch date..."

But Touko had already left, not wanting to overstay her welcome (or take up his offer), more concerned about Snivy. After treating his burn at the Pokemon Center, Touko turned to leave for the next town. However, she stopped when she heard Bianca's distant scream on the other side of town. Wasting no time, Touko started running to find her friend.

After finding a different path out of town she hadn't noticed before that led to what looked like the ruins of a demolished building, Touko spotted Bianca kneeling on the ground on the other side of a fence.

"Bianca!" Touko ran to her friend after shimmying through a hole in the fence. "Are you alright?"

Bianca looked up, a little stunned that Touko showed up. "Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." She held a finger up, which was wrapped in a bandage. "I got a paper cut, but I'm all better now!"

_I thought you were in trouble..._ Touko thought, mentally face-palming herself, Snivy actually doing so. "What is this place anyway?" Touko asked, helping Bianca back to her feet.

"It's called the Dream Yard." Bianca said. "It used to be a big research facility or something like that. But a few years ago, there was supposedly an accident and...**KABOOM!**"

"Muuuuunnnnnaaaa..."

"You heard that too, didn't you?" Bianca asked, looking around. Touko and Snivy nodded, looking around as well. "Over there!" She said, running off deeper into the Dream Yard, Touko following close behind.

"Give us the Dream Mist already!"

Bianca and Touko had walked in on two people dressed like knights kicking a small pink Pokemon, lying on the ground and moaning pitifully.

"Who are you people? What are you doing to that poor Munna?!" Bianca cried out frantically, rushing to grab the Munna.

"We are members of the noble Team Plasma!" One of them said arrogantly. "Our goal: liberate helpless Pokemon from their foolish trainers!"

"And we need that Munna to give us some Dream Mist." The other added. "A substance the Munna and Musharna create that will allow us to make people dream that it's right to peacefully release their Pokemon. So, if you would be so kind as to give it back to us, we won't have to use force."

_Great, it's the liberation carnival freaks again._ Touko thought, moving between Bianca and the Plasma grunts. "And the best way to do that is by beating it up? Sorry, but if you want that Munna, you're gonna have to go through me first." She looked back at Bianca, holding the Munna in her arms. "I'll deal with these carni freaks. Take care of Munna." Bianca nodded, kneeling to tend to Munna's wounds. The grunts (successfully maddened from being called 'carni freaks'), pulled out their PokeBalls, ready for battle.

. . .

One firm beating later, the Plasma grunts' Pokemon fell to the ground defeated, Munna healed and happily floating around Bianca.

"We lost..." One of the grunts mumbled. "But we still need that Dream Mist!" He suddenly lunged toward Munna.

"Bianca, look out!" Touko said, stepping in front of her again.

"ENOUGH!"

Every head snapped toward where the voice came from, only to remain frozen in fear when they saw Ghetsis standing there.

"L-Lord Ghetsis!" The two grunts fell to their knees. Bianca quickly gripped Touko's arm. Touko grabbed hers too, staring at the strange man who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Why are you goofing around, insolent idiots!" Ghetsis voice boomed, causing the grunts to cower in fear. Suddenly, another Ghetsis appeared across from the first one. "Your job is to separate Pokemon from people!" The second one yelled. A third Ghetsis appeared right in front of the two grunts, making them stumble backward. "If you imbeciles aren't performing your duties..." All three Ghetsis's disappeared, his last words echoing around them: "Pray for mercy."

"L-Lord Ghetsis is angered." One of the grunts whispered shakily.

"He-he will p-punish us." The other said.

"We must beg for his forgiveness!" Both grunts scrambled to stand and ran off, tears leaking from their eyes.

"Wh-Who was that creep?" Bianca whispered, loosening her grip on Touko's arm. "And why were there three of...Touko?"

Touko, however, tightened her hold on Bianca's arm and slumped to the ground, eyes wide with terror.

_Th-the creep can __**teleport**__ and has __**clones**__ of himself?!_ Touko could feel herself shaking, unwanted memories of the past starting to flood back into her mind. She felt as though she might pass out, or at the very least throw-up.

That is, until another pink floating Pokemon came out from behind a crumbling wall.

"A Musharna..." Bianca said as it approached the Munna, a pink mist flowing from its forehead. "So then, was what we just saw, was it maybe the effects of Musharna's Dream Mist?"

_That's it. It must be. It was all an illusion._ Touko told herself, trying to even her breathing and banishing the memories back out of her thoughts. _Musharna did this to help us out, that's all it was._

"Are you okay, Touko?" Bianca asked worriedly, helping Touko back to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Touko said steadily, swallowing back the bile in her mouth. "Let's get out of here." The two girls turned to leave when the Munna bumped into Bianca's back. "Looks like it wants to go with you." Bianca, happy to have a new teammate, hugged Munna and pulled out a Pokeball. Touko was happy for her, but she couldn't quite shake the uneasiness she still felt. Snivy looked up at her, the worry plain in its eyes. Touko gave him a reassuring stroke and confirmed one thing about today:

She hoped that she would never have to see the creepy man called Ghetsis ever again.

. . .

Well, are you curious about Touko's past? Keep reading to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to remind the readers once again, that this story is not mine, but I felt the need to put it on fanfiction since it was so good. I do not own the story, Nintendo, or any of the characters. But please do enjoy the story.

. . .

"Finally caught up to you, carni freaks!"

Though dark and damp, Wellspring Cave proved to be a very useful place to corner the fleeing Plasma Grunts, who recently stole a young girl's Pidove. Thankfully, Touko and Cheren were around to chase them down while Bianca stayed to comfort the girl.

"You're out of places to run now. We have the advantage." Cheren informed the grunts. "Just give us back the girl's Pidove and we'll let you go."

"Why is it so incredibly difficult for you people to understand?!" One spoke up, presumably the unspoken leader of the group. "Pokemon will never be truly happy in the hands of incompetent trainers! We do both Pokemon and humans a favor by keeping them apart!" He and his partners pulled out PokeBalls. "Allow us to prove it to you by taking your Pokemon as well!"

_Still not listening to reason, then._ Touko sighed. "Whaddaya say, Cheren, ready to go?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Cheren smirked, letting his Tepig out of its ball to join Snivy.

Easy win.

"How can we lose?" The grunt said. "We're the ones fighting for justice!"

_Forcibly taking Pokemon from little girls isn't exactly my definition of justice, genius._ "You win this round. Take the Pidove if you want." The grunt growled, throwing a PokeBall at them, which Touko caught effortlessly. "But keep in mind that you're taking that poor Pokemon back to a life of unhappiness with an incompetent trainer!" The grunts ran past the two trainers, nearly knocking Touko to the ground (Cheren caught her before she did) yelling, "This won't be the last you hear of Team Plasma!"

"It sure won't." Cheren said, ready to go after them.

"Just let them go, Cheren." Touko said, steadying his rage. "Those clowns aren't even worth the trouble. Besides, we got what we came for." She held up the Pidove's PokeBall.

"You're right." Cheren said, pushing his glasses back up. "It's just that...the way they talk about justice, and that they believe it's better to keep Pokemon and people away from each other, it gets on my nerves. Pokemon and trainers bring out the best in each other. To think that there are some people out there that think otherwise..." Cheren clenched his fists in anger.

"Cheren..." Touko pleaded, holding his fist to calm him down.

"Sorry." Cheren sighed, relaxing his hand. "I think I'm gonna stay here a while to train, cool off some steam. I'll see you later, Touko."

"Yeah, you do that Cheren." Touko said quietly to herself, leaving the cave to find Bianca and the girl.

. . .

"Yay! Pidove, you're back!"

The little girl was clearly grateful to Touko, happily cuddling her cooing Pidove. "He was a gift from my Daddy. Thank you so much for rescuing him, miss!"

Touko knelt down so she could be at eye-level with the girl. "A gift from your father, huh? Then be sure to take extra good care of it. All gifts from either of your parents are very special, and they should hold a special place in your heart. Do you understand what I'm saying?" The little girl nodded.

"Touko..." Bianca whispered.

"Miss Bianca!" The girl tugged at Bianca's arm. "Can you please take me back home now?"

"Uh, sure." Though the girl was young, she had a lot of strength. Giving in to the girl's pull, Bianca waved goodbye to Touko and headed back toward Striaton City.

It had been a week since Touko had won her first badge, and she spent most of that week heading towards Nacrene City and in training (if she had found the first gym match to be a challenge, she could only guess that the second was to be more difficult). She and Snivy spent the nights at the small campsite Touko had set up - which was near the edge of a crystal-clear lake - sleeping beneath the stars. The same nightmare still haunted her sleep, causing her to wake up every time the gunshot rang out. Snivy loved his trainer, but made a point to sleep beside her instead of curled up on top of her because he didn't enjoy it when her nightmares woke him up in the middle of the night as well. Now that she thought Snivy was ready for the next gym, Touko returned to the make-shift campsite and started packing when an envelope slipped out of her satchel.

_That's right._ Touko thought, carefully slipping the envelope back into her bag. _There's still one more thing I need to do before we challenge the gym._

It was mid-morning when Touko and Snivy arrived in Nacrene City. The first distinguishable building she spotted - the Pokemon Center - was not her current destination. The place she was looking for was the post office, which was beside a quaint little coffee shop. Before entering, she opened her money pouch and deposited most of the paper bills into the envelope she dropped earlier before sealing it. Snivy eyed her curiously, though she didn't say anything until she reached the front desk inside.

"Can you make sure this is delivered, sir?" Touko asked the mid-aged postman, handing him the envelope. Looking it over, the man smiled at her.

"Of course, miss. It's the job of all mailmen to make sure all mail, big or small, is delivered. Something like this will definitely arrive to its destination safely."

_A simple 'yes' would've been enough._ "Thank you, sir." Touko left the post office and took a moment to go over her now dwindled funds._Looks I'm still on a berry diet for a while._ She thought, walking toward the entrance to the building labeled "GYM".

Only to have someone exiting the building plow into her.

"Gah!" Touko exclaimed, feeling herself fall backwards. Before she landed on the pavement, a pair of strong hands grabbed her arms. She in turn grabbed the other person's arms as well, stabilizing the pair. "Watch where you're goi-!" Touko stopped when she looked into the person's emerald green eyes, dropping her arms and instantly recognizing who the eyes belonged to.

"N?"

"Touko." N's mind was swirling with surprise at finding that he had bumped into the girl he was just thinking about. Wondering when, or if, he would really see her again. "So...we meet again."

"So we have." Touko looked down at her arms. "You can let go of me now."

N wasn't listening. He was too busy staring into her eyes. They very much resembled a sparkling blue topaz he had once seen, and N could feel himself becoming lost in the girl's beautiful eyes.

That is until her Snivy's hissing growl broke him away from her. Remembering that he still held her arms, N quickly released his grasp, taking a few steps back (he had unwarily leaned closer to Touko while staring into her eyes), his hands shaking a little from touching her skin again.

_Looks like he still needs to learn about personal space._ Touko thought, rubbing her arm a little. "What brings you the Nacrene Gym?"

"I...came looking for answers." N replied, mind still boggled from her eyes. "Answers...to how I can make my ideals of the future; Where Pokemon can become the beings they were meant to be, come true." N looked into her eyes again. "Can you understand the future I want to be realized?"

_A future...where Pokemon can become who they're meant to be?_ Thinking N's words over, Touko truthfully answered, "...Yes, I guess I can."

N's eyes gleamed, happy that Touko agreed with him, but kept a straight face. "I think me and my friends should test you. To see if you really can see the future I envision." He pulled out a PokeBall, releasing the Pidove inside.

_I just said that I understand his vision, and I was being truthful too!_ Touko raised an eyebrow at him. _Maybe he has at least been learning about sarcasm. That or he just won't believe me without a battle._ She looked at Snivy, who shrugged his arms and took his battle stance._Oh well, it can't be helped._

Another easy win for Touko. Her Snivy had no trouble defeating N's Pidove, Tympole, and Timburr, boosting the pair's confidence that they could take on the next gym battle.

"It seems..." N mumbled, pulling the same theatrics as the last time he lost to her. "My friends are not strong enough to help my future come into existence yet." He stood up and looked back to Touko. "Maybe...the mathematics I've been using aren't what's needed to change the future. And also," N approached Touko, locking eyes with her. "Maybe...they also won't have a chance at helping me solve the mysterious equation that is you, Touko."

"Life isn't all about math and equations, N." Touko kept a straight face, even with N's close proximity. "And what makes me so mysterious?"

"Most battles I've seen won by trainers..." N said, their bodies only inches apart now. "The victor has always been happy about winning, showering praises on their Pokemon. You, unlike the others I've witnessed, don't seem to be too enthusiastic about it. Why would that be?"

"Every trainer is entitled to their own battling style and how they raise their Pokemon." Touko said, keeping her voice steady and free of the awkwardness she was feeling. "I'm not going to change just because you don't approve of the way I do things."

"I never said I didn't like it." N said with a small smile, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before putting his finger under her chin. "All I'm saying is that you're...interesting."

_He...thinks I'm interesting?_ A pale pink blush colored Touko's cheeks, betraying her face's apathetic mask. She had never had a man tell this to her before, so it really was quite a shock for her.

There was no way she was going to let N know this, though.

"Again, 'personal space'." Touko said firmly, pushing him away again.

N stumbled back at her touch, still staring at her. "C-can we see each other again?"

"...Okay," Touko said numbly, surprised that he wanted to see her again.

"Okay, until next time then." N walked past her, accidentally brushing his fingers against hers in the process. They both pulled back immediately and held each other's gaze for a while before N shook his head and quickly walked off, mumbling something about "...more power...legendary hero...Zekrom..."

Touko, however, was still in a state of shock. N said she was interesting. N wanted to see her again. And she felt sparks from that accidental finger-brush. _Is he...falling for me? Could I be...falling for him, too?_ Touko quickly shook those thoughts from her head; she wasn't interested in love, let alone being the girlfriend for a strange man she barely knew. _And it's not that I don't show much enthusiasm._She thought, entering the building.

_I'm just...afraid._

_. . ._

N felt his face becoming hot as he quickly walked through Nacrene City, trying to push Touko out of his head by thinking about his mission instead, heading for the Pinwheel Forest. Actually, anywhere would be better than here right now; he just needed a quiet place to think. After entering the safety of the woods' dense canopy, N found a tree to climb and let his thoughts run.

Touko really was different than any other person he had encountered, the difference more so because she was a girl. The women he had encountered or even just walked past, especially if they were close to his age, would almost always stare at him with a strange look in their eyes, their faces usually turning red and their breathing becoming uneven. N thought that they must have been sick or something, and would always try to avoid them (some would actually try to follow after him, giggling for reasons he couldn't comprehend). N already felt uneasy around humans, especially females, so the giggling would really freak him out and cause him to burst into a run.

But, with Touko...N didn't feel uncomfortable around her. She was calm, quiet, always keeping a straight face no matter how close he got to her (which always caused his heart to beat much faster than he was accustomed to). He had never seen her smile, or heard her laugh (or giggle). And her eyes - her beautiful cerulean topaz eyes - showed no emotion, but oddly enough made N's heart flutter. He meant what she said; he did find her very interesting.

And, no matter how hard he tried, she never left his mind.

_Gahh! Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ N thought, ruffling his hair in frustration. _I have a mission to fulfill! I have to save my Pokemon friends! I need to become the hero of ideals! There's no room for Touko, nor has there ever been!_

_Touko..._

"Gaahh!" N yelled in his frustration, balling his hands into fists and punching the tree's truck. A 'whoosh' of cold air alerted him to the presence of three shadowy figures around him. He didn't need look around him to know who was there, but made his face resume his calm, serene mask nonetheless.

"What frustrates you, Lord N?" One of the shadowy figures asked, his cold grey eyes blankly staring at N. N didn't reply, instead adjusted his lopsided cap back on his head.

"You are quiet today, Lord N." Another stated.

"I'm not quiet. I just have nothing to say." N said, both flustered and amused that he had used practically the same words Touko once said to him.

"Perhaps...it is the girl that is the source of your frustration, Lord N?" The third one inquired. "Shall we rid you of this frustrating distraction, Lord N?"

"No!" N yelled, causing some distant Pidoves to take flight. Unsure why he was feeling this, the one thing he didn't want now was to **not**see her again. He recovered his calmness before continuing. "Instead, watch her movements and inform me if she will prove to be a much worse distraction than she is now."

"...As you wish, Lord N." The three shadowy figures said in unison before spiriting away, leaving N alone with his thoughts once again.

. . .

"Well. I must say, Touko. I'm a bit blown back at being defeated by just your one Pokemon. Most trainers would have more when they challenge me."

"Well I make it a point to not be like most trainers, Miss Lenora."

The Nacrene City Gym leader laughed loudly at the challenger's statement, liking the individuality the girl showed. Touko had defeated her second gym leader and though Lenora's Pokemon were tougher, it still wasn't as hard as it could have been thanks to the extra training Snivy did. Similar to the Striaton Gym's restaurant layout, this gym was also an archaeology museum, Lenora working as its director and the battle area in a hidden room. Most of the things being displayed in the museum didn't interest Touko. Except for a smooth white stone near the back that the other museum visitors found uninteresting. She felt as though she'd been staring at it for half an hour before remembering what she came here for.

"Alright, Touko, you beat me fair and square." Lenora said after she finished laughing. "And in honor of defeating the Nacrene City Gym, I present you with-"

"LEEEENOOOOOORAAAAAAAAA!" Hawes, assistant director to the museum upstairs and Lenora's husband, came running down the stairs, tripping a few times and nearly knocking over a vase.

"What's wrong?" Lenora asked, all traces of her previous laughing gone as she rushed to her husband's side.

"WE'RE BEING ROBBED!"

"Oh no we're not!" Lenora and Hawes started running back up the stairs. "Sorry, Touko! Your badge is gonna have to wait!" Lenora called over her shoulder. Touko, worried about the robbery, ran after them.

"What happened to the guards?" Lenora asked.

"They, along with most of the visitors, were knocked out with some sort of sleeping gas after people dressed like knights came barging into the museum!" Hawes said, becoming short on breath as they kept running.

"The carni freaks." Touko said under her breath, willing herself to run faster.

The trio burst through the double doors that led to the front area of the museum, finding several Team Plasma grunts wearing gas masks and museum visitors lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lenora yelled, getting the attention of the masked grunts.

"So you did show up, Gym Leader." One of the grunts sneered at the last two words, though it was hard to tell through the masks. "But you are too late now. In the name of Team Plasma and the liberation of Pokemon, we now claim this dragon skull!" The grunts suddenly set off a bunch of smoke balls, making it impossible to see what was happening. When the smoke cleared Team Plasma was gone, and so was the skull of the dragon skeleton.

"Team...Plasma? We need to go after them!" Hawes said furiously, starting to run down the stairs.

"Wait!" Lenora grabbed her husband's arm and pulled him back up. "The safety of the visitors comes first. And besides, it looks like some of the sleeping gas is still around." It was true. A sea of pale green gas hung low in the air in the museum's ground floor.

"But, dear." Hawes pleaded. "We can't just let them get away with this!" The couple heard someone beside Lenora take a deep breath, and turned in time to see Touko dash toward the exit.

"Touko wait!" But Touko was already halfway there and still running.

Thinking that she couldn't hold her breath anymore, Touko - still running - burst through the entrance to the gym and breathed in the fresh air. She almost ran into someone, but skidded to a stop before she did.

"Careful there, miss!" The man said, at least six feet tall and easily towering Touko, who was panting from all the running. "What's the rush?"

"The museum." Touko said between breaths. "It's been robbed. Have you seen anyone dressed like knights carrying a big skull?"

"Well, yeah." The man admitted. "Just passed them a few minutes ago."

"And you didn't stop them _because_?" Touko asked incredulously.

"Well...I didn't think they were robbers." The man said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "To me they looked like carnival folk putting on a show."

_So I'm not the only one who thinks Plasma people are carni freaks._ "Where did they go?"

"They were heading toward Pinwheel Forest." The man replied, pointing his finger towards the west end of the city. "I'm Burgh, by the way, Gym Leader of Castelia City."

"Touko." She looked past Burgh, toward the forest. "Those carnival folk were Team Plasma, and I need to go after them!"

"I'll accompany you, then." Burgh said, very gentlemanly. "You can explain on the way."

After explaining the situation to Burgh and entering Pinwheel Forest, the pair came to a fork-in-the-road standstill. "Which way did they go?" Burgh wondered. "One path is straightforward and easy for them to make a getaway. But the other path is winding and would make it easier for them to confuse us."

"We aren't that far behind." Touko said. "I'll take the winding road while you go straight and block the exit!"

"Got it!" Burgh called out, the two taking their separate paths through the forest.

Though it was somewhat difficult to navigate, Touko soon found an area that looked like it was recently disturbed, indicating that Team Plasma had gone this way. After about an hour of walking the maze-like path (and battling a few grunts along the way), Touko finally caught up to the pair of grunts carrying the skull.

"You can battle as many of us as you wish, trainer." One of them said after being defeated, "But we will never give up the skull of a legendary dragon to the likes of you!"

"Legendary..." Touko muttered. Realizing they were serious, Touko face-palmed herself in embarrassed amazement. "I knew you Team Plasma lot was full of carni freaks, but I had no idea you were _this_ stupid."

"E-explain yourself, trainer!" The other one said, taken aback at being called a 'stupid carni freak'.

"That's the skull of a Dragonite, idiot." Touko explained, pointing at the skull in the grunts arms. "Nothing legendary about those."

Never before had the grunts feel more embarrassed than right now. "F-fine, take your stupid skull back then!" The grunt stammered, throwing the skull to the ground. Before it had a chance to be damaged, Snivy caught it with its vines and placed it gently in Touko's arms. "Y-you may have won today, but you will not stop Team Plasma from liberating Pokemon!" With a faint embarrassed blush on their cheeks, the grunts ran off.

"Touko!" Burgh ran up to her, slightly out of breath. "Have any luck? I couldn't find any...is that the skull that was stolen?"

"Yeah, and don't worry. I already sent those carni freaks packing."

"Wow, you're fast." Burgh said, "I just got here and I was already-"

"Touko!" Burgh and Touko turned to see Lenora running up to them. "Finally caught up to you!"

"Lenora! Are the people from the museum alright?" Touko asked.

"Yes, they're all recovering just fine." Lenora said, a stern edge in her voice. "I was much more worried about you anyway. What were you thinking? Going after those people all by yourself?"

"I-"

"You're lucky Burgh was around to help you! I'm not sure what those people are capable of, but you shouldn't-"

"Actually, Lenora." Burgh interjected. "Touko was the one who took on Team Plasma and won back your skull, not me."

Lenora looked at Touko in amazement. "They had to be stopped." Touko said sheepishly, "I was there, so I acted. Besides, I've dealt with those clowns before."

Lenora let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her forehead. "The important thing is that you and the skull are safe." She said softly, "But still, there's no need to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders alone. Do you understand?"

Touko nodded, slightly abashed. "Sorry."

"That's it! Touko don't move!"

Burgh's sudden outburst startled Touko, but she did as told and didn't move. Burgh pulled a camera out of his bag and started taking her picture from various angles. "Wh-what are you..."

"Reference pictures!" Burgh said, continuing to snap away. "You see, I originally came to Nacrene City to find a way to get me out of my art block and rediscover my muse. The way the setting sun is lighting your face, I've found my inspiration again!"

_He's an artist, then. Oh boy._ "Do you think you could stop taking pictures, please?"

"Alright, I think I got what I needed. Thank you Touko." He put the camera back in his bag and started running off. "I must quickly return to Castelia City before I lose inspiration again! Touko, I look forward to our gym battle!"

"That guy...he runs at his own pace, but I guess all artists do actually." Lenora said, turning to Touko. "Thank you for getting the skull back. What Team Plasma would want with it escapes me, though."

Touko shook her head. "It was no big deal. Those clowns aren't strong enough battlers to be a real threat."

"Speaking of battle, let's resume where we left off before being so rudely interrupted." Lenora pulled something out of her pocket. "In honor of defeating the Nacrene City Gym, I present you with the Basic Badge!" This badge, though simple in design, was still beautiful nonetheless, the purple gemstones glittering in the light of the setting sun.

"Thank you for the battle." Touko said humbly, starting to respectfully bow but was pulled into a tight hug instead.

"Even though we just met," Lenora whispered softly. "I feel like I've known you for a while now. You're strong and courageous, but you should rely on others more often. No one can do everything on their own, they need others to support them. It's the same with Pokemon battles. Just remember this, and I'm sure you will go far."

"I will." Touko said, gently returning the hug. "Thanks, Lenora."

"It's getting late." Lenora said, pulling away from the hug. "And Castelia City's still a while away. If you have nowhere to stay tonight-"

"Thank you for the offer." Touko said, handing Lenora the skull. "But there's somewhere I have to visit."

"Alright then." Lenora shrugged and took the skull before hugging Touko again. "Be sure to take care of yourself out there, Touko."

"I will, thanks." The two women parted ways, one heading back to her museum, the other towards the Skyarrow Bridge.

It took a while, but Touko finally reached the spot she had been looking for on the bridge. It was the center pillar holding the bridge up, precisely at the bridge's halfway mark. The gleaming lights of Castelia City could be seen to the west and behind them, the beautiful sunset on the ocean's surface. The scene was just like the one on that picture, including the small heart carved into the pillar, the inscription "B & W" labeled in the heart.

"He proposed here..." Touko whispered, her hand lovingly stroking the aged carving. Not sure what the heart meant, Snivy stared at his trainer, confusion visible in his eyes. "It's nothing you should worry about, Snivy." She said, giving him a reassuring stroke before returning him to his ball.

_Just an old memory._ She thought, continuing on her way to Castelia City.

. . .

Ah, the suspense! Keep reading!


	5. Chapter 5

It was late at night when Touko made it to Castelia City. She had never seen a city as big and busy as this one, so she was a little overwhelmed at it. It was too late in the night to challenge the gym - plus she and Snivy were particularly tired after walking the entire length of the Skyarrow Bridge - so she searched for the Pokemon Center. However, the two ended up camping in the grassy area just outside the city (big city Pokemon Centers were cheap tightwads, asking for payment to stay the night). Touko woke up early the next morning (after having another Ghetsis involved nightmare). Still too early to challenge the gym, Touko and Snivy decided to explore the massive city. They were now taking a break to eat a berry breakfast in front of the central plaza fountain.

"Spare change?" A haggard voice on the other side of the fountain said. Touko turned to see a homeless man sitting by the fountain, begging those who passed by him for money. "Spare change?"

The man's begging hit a soft spot in Touko's heart, who walked over to where he sat. "Spare change, young miss?" He pleaded, looking up at her with weary eyes. Touko smiled softly and opened her bag, looking for her money pouch. However, someone had bumped into her from the side, and grabbed both her bag and the homeless man's change cup.

"Thief!" The man called out. But before the thief could get away with it, he felt his arm being grabbed and forcefully pulled behind his back.

"Do _not_ pass me off as an easily robbed girl who can't defend herself, sir." Touko whispered calmly into the thief's ear, pulling his arm back further causing him to cringe. "Now kindly give me back my bag and this man's money before I snap your arm like a twig."

The thief, scared by her threat, immediately dropped her bag and the man's cup; causing his meager amount of change to spill out before Touko released him and he ran off. The homeless man, amazed at Touko's strength, stared at her for a moment after scrambling to get his change back.

"Now that that's over," Touko said, turning back to the man and pulling her money pouch out. "Here." Touko then put the last of her paper money into the man's cup, who in turn bulged his eyes in astonishment.

"Bless you, young miss! Bless you!" The man said happily, holding her hand in gratitude.

"Take care of yourself, sir." Touko said sweetly, gently pulling her hand away and left for the gym. Snivy eyed her curiously; that was the last bit of money that she had (earlier Touko had once again put the bulk of her earnings into another mysterious envelope and taken it to the local post office), and now she was practically broke. Noticing Snivy's stare, Touko petted him and said, "No matter how hard one's situation becomes, there will always be someone out there that's worse of than you are. I'm not one to turn a blind eye to someone who has it worse than me. And besides, more money can always be earned." Snivy _guessed_ that made sense, but he was still uneasy about where all the money was going to. And, more importantly, more worried about his trainer's well-being.

Touko was walking near the piers while heading to where the street signs said the gym was when she heard some kind of ruckus going on at one of the piers. Curious, she came closer, only to see a flash of blue knight uniforms running from the pier and further into the city.

Team Plasma. Enraged that they showed up, Touko began to give chase. Only to stop when she heard her friend Bianca crying. Her friends were much more important than chasing down a bunch of carni freaks, so Touko turned around and ran back to her crying friend.

Thankfully, Bianca wasn't alone. Cheren was with her on the pier, holding her close in an attempt to comfort her. An unknown girl with massive purple hair was there as well, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Cheren!" Touko called, running to her friends. "What happened to Bianca?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Cheren admitted. "I just finished my gym battle with Burgh when I saw Team Plasma, but I heard Bianca crying so I didn't go after them. She won't tell me what happened though."

"I saw the whole thing!" The purple-haired girl said. "Oh, I'm Iris by the way! Anyway, I was sitting here with Bianca, just talking and letting our Pokemon play with each other, when a bunch of knights came out of that black boat over there and took her Pokemon!"

"M-Munna. Th-they took Munna..." Bianca mumbled through her sobs.

"They won't get away with this, Bianca." Touko whispered to her friend. "I'm going after them. Cheren, do you think you can get Burgh? We'll most likely need him."

"Okay." Cheren said, then turned back to Bianca and gave her one last squeeze, whispering, "It'll be alright, we'll get Munna back." Before running off.

"Iris, could you possibly stay with her?" Touko asked.

"Of course I will...what's your name again?"

"Touko."

"Of course I will, Touko! I'll be Bianca's personal bodyguard! Now go show those thieves who's boss!"

"Touko..." Bianca mumbled, looking up to her friend with tear-stained eyes. "Please bring Munna back."

"I will, I promise." Touko assured her friend, running off to find the Plasmas.

. . .

Team Plasma proved to be not that hard to find. Oddly enough, they had decided to hide out in a vacant building right across the street from the gym. Not the smartest idea on their part. Burgh and Cheren were already at the scene when Touko showed up, battling the guards outside the building.

"Oh yeah, this is definitely the place." Cheren said after he and Burgh defeated the grunts. "No use trying to fool us now!"

"This is bad! RETREAT!" One of the grunts yelled, him and the others with him running back into the building.

"That's them! They took Munna!" Bianca, Iris in tow, came running up to where Touko, Cheren, and Burgh were standing, no longer crying.

"Alright, let's go!" Touko said, leading the group through the double doors.

"Alright, you carni freaks! Give back what you stole before...we..." Touko trailed off when she saw several Plasma grunts standing behind two old men dressed in odd robes.

And, standing between the two old men, Ghetsis.

Touko backed into Cheren, who pulled her back defensively, remembering the first time he saw the creep in Accumula town. Touko grabbed Cheren's arm, the memory of the last time she saw that man (when there were three of him) playing in her mind.

"Well, well." Ghetsis said, looking over the group that had just burst into the room. "If it isn't Burgh the Gym Leader." His eyes rested on Touko, who shuddered slightly but showed no emotion on her face. "Haven't I seen you before?"

"So what if you have?" Cheren said, still holding Touko defensively. "We didn't come here for formalities, we came for my friend's Pokemon. Now give us back Munna!"

"I recognize the people behind you to be members of Team Plasma." Burgh said calmly. "But who are you three supposed to be?"

"Of course, where are my manners?" Ghetsis gestured to the two beside him. "This is Bronius and Gorm. And I am Ghetsis. We are three of the seven sages of Team Plasma."

"I see." Burgh said. "Then would the motto of your Team Plasma happen to be, 'Steal from the weak for you own selfish desires'?"

"'Steal'? You misunderstand, Burgh. Team Plasma is not a group of lowly thieves, but a band of noble knights fighting for the liberation of Pokemon. Nothing more."

"Well you're the _worst_ knights I've ever seen!" Bianca said. "Now gimme back my Munna!"

Ghetsis looked at Bianca for a moment before saying, "I apologize profusely for my associates' rude behavior, young lady." He then turned and pointed to the grunt holding Munna. "You there! Return this young lady's Pokemon to her!"

"Y-yes, Lord Ghetsis." The grunt let Munna go, who quickly floated back into Bianca's arms.

"Oh, Munny! I'm so glad you're alright!" Bianca squealed.

"How very touching." Ghetsis said. "But Pokemon will never truly be happy under the command of trainers. The future Team Plasma wishes to come forth is a world where Pokemon can be happy and in harmony with the world around them. You see, we are but a peace-loving organization, only caring about Pokemon's best interest!"

"Like crap you are!" Touko spoke up, breaking away from Cheren's grip. "I've been battling your cronies ever since I started my journey, and not once did they make me think they were 'peaceful'!"

Ghetsis raised and eyebrow at her and smiled like he had remembered something. The smile freaked Touko out, but she didn't back down. Instead started approaching Ghetsis.

Burgh held his arm out to stop her. "Let me handle this." He whispered to her. "If you claim your organization to be peaceful, then prove it by leaving peacefully."

Ghetsis chuckled. "Spoken like a Gym Leader. Very well, we will leave without quarrel."

The group blocking the door moved aside, much to Touko's anger and disappointment, to form a path for Team Plasma to leave. Before he left though, Ghetsis stopped beside Touko and leaned close to her ear.

"Don't think you've stopped us, Touko White." He whispered menacingly into her ear, softly enough so that only she heard it. "You've stopped nothing. Consider this a warning: Stay out of our way, or next time I won't be so civil." With an evil chuckle, Ghetsis straightened himself to full height and walked away.

_H-he knows my name?!_ Touko was silently panicking that the creep of her nightmares had called her by name _and_ threatened her and only her. _If he knows my name, what else does he know?!_

Everyone else, however, was thankfully oblivious to her panic attack. "Do you know that man, Touko?" Burgh asked.

"Unfortunately." Touko replied, keeping her voice calm and free of panic.

"What were you thinking, Burgh?" Iris chirped, stomping her feet. "Why would you let those thieves go?"

"We got what we came here for." Burgh replied calmly. "And besides, if we had challenged them we would've been outnumbered. Sometimes the best way to go is to admit defeat and take the peaceful road out of a tough situation."

"It's fine, Iris." Bianca said. "No one got hurt and I got Munna back safely, so that's all that matters."

Iris sighed. "Alright. But I just can't shake the feeling that Team Plasma is nothing but trouble. I know! I'll warn all the Gym Leaders about Team Plasma and what they do! See ya!" She said, running out of the building.

Burgh sighed. "Today has been rather hectic and tiring, and it's not even noon!" He looked at the three friends still in the building. "What are you all planning to do now?"

"I'll most likely be heading to Nimbasa City." Cheren replied.

"Oohh, Cheren!" Bianca squealed, hugging his arm. "I've got a _way_ better idea! You can show me around Castelia City so I won't have to go alone or get lost or anything!"

"Bianca-"

"Great! It's settled then!" Bianca said, pulling Cheren with her and looking back to give Touko a wink. "See you later, Touko!"

"Well, your friend sure is...enthusiastic." Burgh said, pausing a while to find the right word. "Now, Touko, if you would still like that gym match-"

"Yes, I would." Touko answered immediately. She needed something - _anything_ - to get her mind off of Ghetsis's threat, and a gym battle would be an excellent way to do so.

"Very well then, I will be waiting for you at the gym." With a wave, Burgh left the building.

"Right, gym battle..." Touko said to herself, trying to get her thoughts back in order. "We're ready for that, right?" She looked to Snivy, who gave her a determined nod. "Right, we're ready."

. . .

"C'mon, Cheren!" Bianca squealed, still dragging Cheren behind her. "There's supposed to be this amazing little sweets stand somewhere in the city, but I just can't seem to find-"

"Bianca!" Cheren snapped, stopping them both and pulling his arm away. "Did you honestly forget what happened in the last half-hour? That your Pokemon was stolen? I mean really, did you not see the way that Ghetsis creep was staring at Touko? Or, even though she tried to hide it, how afraid she was of him? It's so infuriating how you can accomplish being so cheery and bright all the time!"

Bianca, a little hurt at his words, gave him a small frown. "Is Touko all you really ever think about, Cheren? Is the whole reason your taking this journey _really_ just to become the strongest one out there so she doesn't have to be? To protect her?"

"I wasn't insinuating that at all, Bianca." Cheren answered, a little flustered that she had figured out the reason for his journey so quickly.

"She already is strong, Cheren. She's been through more than you and I ever will, and that has made her strong. You can't change that!" Bianca sighed. "You're not the only one who cares about her."

"Bianca, I..."

"Ten years, Cheren. It's been ten long years since we last heard her laugh, or seen her smile like she meant it. And I really miss those days when she did." Tears started to form around her eyes. "You want to know why I'm cheerier than most people? It's because I'm going to be happy enough for both me and Touko. So that maybe, one day, we can actually see her smile like she did before, and remember what her laugh sounds like." She sniffled and rubbed her nose, turning away from Cheren.

Now he'd done it. He made Bianca cry. Cheren mentally kicked himself for doing that. But, as much as he didn't want to accept it, Bianca was right. What happened to Touko in the past may have left her broken, but it had made her stronger than Cheren would ever hope to be. Even though he knew that, it still didn't stop his goal to become the champion of Unova. Because he wanted to be strong enough to support Touko, like any big brother would.

Cheren sighed. "You were...saying something about a sweets stand?"

Bianca sniffled again, but turned back to Cheren with a smile on her face. "Oh, it's supposed to be this really amazing place which serves the best ice cream in the entire region! It's called...oh no, I forgot! Just give me a minute..." She trailed off, searching for something in her bag.

Cheren smiled a little. Bianca will always be the flighty, disorganized, overly-cheery girl he had known since birth.

And he didn't want her to change a thing.

. . .

This gym, though beautiful on the inside because it was also an art museum (Touko was starting to see a pattern), proved to be more difficult than Touko had expected. Burgh used all bug types and by the time the battle was over, Snivy looked like he was about to fall over.

"I even had you outnumbered." Burgh said incredulously. "But still, you pulled through and wiped us out!"

"It shouldn't matter if your outnumbered." Touko said. "If you will yourself hard enough, you can overcome any opponent."

Burgh sighed. "You're probably mad at me for letting Team Plasma go earlier. But as a Gym Leader, I believed it was best to just let them leave without a fight."

"I trust your judgement, Burgh. It's _them_ I don't trust."

"I think I can live with that." Burgh walked up to Touko, pulling something out of his pocket. "Now, in honor of defeating the Castelia City Gym, and as thanks for being my muse when I so desperately needed one, I present you with the Insect Badge!" This badge resembled a bug-type Pokemon's wing and was inlaid with green gemstones.

They reminded her of N's eyes.

"Thank you for the battle." Touko said, bowing in respect and quickly shaking N back out of her mind.

Burgh held his hand out for Touko, who shook it. "Take care of yourself out there, Touko."

"I will. Thanks." Touko left the gym and breathed in the evening air.

_It's not that late._ She thought, returning to the Pokemon Center to heal Snivy. _Maybe we can make it to Nimbasa City today._

She was wrong, though. Soon after leaving Castelia City, a massive sandstorm started, greatly slowing Touko's movements through the sandy route. Thankfully, she had found a rest stop where other travelers were taking shelter from the storm. Though small, it was very comfortable and even offered the travelers the chance to shower the sand off them (which Touko gratefully accepted). She couldn't shower in peace though, because thoughts of Ghetsis having a constant watch on her thoroughly freaked her out. The other travelers shared many stories of their travels and made the small shack of a rest stop feel very homey, even into the long after hours when everyone fell asleep.

Touko's nightmare that night was the same, yet different. Same darkness, same flat-line, same bloody-red eyes, same cold metal on her neck. But, when the part came for Snivy to be forcefully taken away from her, something had changed.

Snivy willfully went with Ghetsis, giving her a sneer before leaving.

Then the gunshot rang out.

Touko woke up, bolting into a sitting position once again. She had feared that she and Snivy were becoming more distant, but she didn't think her fear was enough to cause her nightmares to change like that. However, when Snivy looked up to her sleepily, she let none of that fear show as she cautiously stroked Snivy and looked out a small window. It was still dark outside - still too early for any of the other travelers to be awake yet - but the storm had died down, meaning that the pair could leave for Nimbasa City safely.

_Nimbasa City..._ Touko thought while silently packing her things. That place had held many memories for her, though most of them weren't really hers to begin with. But rather, they belonged to someone close and precious to her.

Either way, Touko wasn't sure whether to feel nostalgic or deeply saddened when she arrived there, only that she hoped to feel_something_.

Quietly leaving the rest stop without waking the others, Touko once again set off for Nimbasa City.


	6. Chapter 6

Kwahaha. This is the ferris wheel scene, and I'm sure you all know what will happen.

Oh, and I don't own this story, characters, or Nintendo. Thank you.

. . .

Touko knew what she felt the moment she entered Nimbasa City.

Irritated.

Team Plasma had shown up once again, this time giving an old man a hard time.

"Give us the egg, geezer!" One of them yelled.

"We, in the name of Team Plasma, will make sure that Pokemon will grow up without human interaction, the way it's meant to!" The other added, making a lunge for the object in the man's arms.

_First, it was little girls. Then Bianca. Now it's the elderly. Is there __**anyone**__ the carni freaks __**won't**__ harass?!_ Touko thought, running to the old man's aid.

"Isn't a little too early for you carni freaks to be harassing the elderly?" Touko asked, her Snivy jumping down from her shoulders and ready for battle.

"A trainer?! No matter!" One said, pulling out a PokeBall. "Those who get in our way will lose their Pokemon to us as well!"

"Go ahead and try." She turned back to the old man. "You should probably leave now." The man nodded, and ran further into Nimbasa City.

Another easy win. _Seriously,_ Touko thought, _These guys go down faster than a sinking rock._

_And they sure are fast runners._

"You're not getting away that easily, freaks!" Touko gave chase, but lost track of them after they entered the amusement park. She wasn't running that quickly, still groggy from it being early morning (the sun hadn't even risen yet), so it was only natural that she lost them.

"It's too early for this." Touko mumbled, rubbing her eye. "Why is it that those carni freaks can't give me a break for one day?" Touko stopped suddenly, remembering what place she was now standing in: Nimbasa City's amusement park.

"Th-this is the place," She quietly stammered to herself, somewhat in a daze. "This is where..."

"Touko?"

A familiar voice snapped Touko out of her thoughts, stopping an onslaught of memories before it even started. She slowly craned her neck around to see the green-eyed man the voice belonged to leaning against a giant inflatable Pikachu.

"...N?"

"It's good to see you again, Touko. Are you feeling alright?" N walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead. It may have been the lack of good light, but to N, Touko looked very pale, thinner, and had dark circles forming under her eyes. She didn't feel warm though, even with the pre-dawn light revealing a pale-pink blush on her cheeks.

"Peachy." Touko replied coolly, gently pushing N's hand away from her forehead. She then remembered why she had come here. "Did you happen to see any carni freaks running through here, by chance?"

"What's a carni?" N asked, confused at the new term.

"Oh, well, they're people who work at a carnival. And they are usually either strange in appearance or in personality."

"What's...a carnival?"

Touko raised an eyebrow at him, but suddenly realized that he was serious. "Well, I guess you could say that is something like this place." She gestured to the amusement park around them. "But they aren't permanent like amusement parks. They usually come to a town only once a year. They have many attractions - like food stands, game booths, rides, shows - all kinds of fun for carnival-goers."

N nodded, his mind filled with the imagery it created to match Touko's description. "Well, I don't know about any 'carni freaks' running through here," He said after a while of indulging in his mind's imagery. "But I did see some people from Team Plasma."

"That's them." Touko said. "Where did they go?"

"That way." N said, pointing east. "Let's go find them together!" He suddenly grabbed Touko's hand and pulled her along with him. Touko was shocked at the man's swiftness, trying to keep her now sleeping Snivy from falling off her shoulder. She was even more shocked that he would grab her hand like that. They barely knew anything about each other and already N would pull this stunt?

"I don't see them," N said, stopping in front of the entrance to the Ferris wheel. He let go of Touko's hand and rubbed his own, which was feeling tingly from holding someone's hand for the first time. More so considering it was _her_ hand. He looked up. "A Ferris wheel. The outcome of many elegant formulas and mathematics connecting in perfection and harmony. So beautiful..." He trailed off in a state of wonder. He turned to Touko, suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone. "Maybe we can spot Team Plasma from up there!" He grabbed Touko's hand again, pulling her toward the entrance.

Touko, having enough of his random actions, pulled her hand back. "N, are you trying to make me go on a date with you?"

"What's...a date?"

Touko was stunned by the question. _What kind of childhood did he have if he doesn't know about carnivals or dates?_ "Eh..." She frantically searched her mind, trying to find the most innocent way to answer his question. "Er, well...it's basically when two people, usually a boy and girl, go do things together."

"Like what?"

"Usually? Get something to eat, go see a movie, ride a Ferris wheel..." Touko trailed off, looking at the slow spinning contraption. "And, on dates, the pair find out more things about each other."

"Things...like what?"

"I dunno. Their favorite color, food, pastime; just the general stuff."

"Oh, I see..." N looked longingly at the Ferris wheel before turning back to Touko. "Can we go on a date then?"

The pale-pink blush on Touko's cheeks suddenly got redder. She and N were barely even friends and he just asked her to go out with him?

"It's just that..." N said, his voice full of innocence. "I want to know more about you. And the way you described a date, I just thought that would be the best way to do that..." N scratched the back of his head and looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks.

A small voice in the back of Touko's head was saying that this was a bad idea, but she ignored it, her mind flashing back to the day he said she was interesting.

Snivy was still asleep, so Touko quietly returned him to his ball before answering N. "...Okay."

N's face lit up, completely enthralled that she accepted his offer. He gently took her hand in his again. "Let's go."

After putting their money into an automated machine (a new installment that allowed people to ride the Ferris wheel when the workers are off duty), N and Touko climbed into the cart, sitting opposite of each other. After the ride began, the two said nothing for a while. N was watching her curiously, waiting for something to happen.

Touko, underneath the calm she kept on her face, was freaking out. She had first passed N off as personal space-invading creep who thought he could talk to Pokemon. Now, she was _alone_ with him. On what he believed to be a _date_. And, to make her panic even more, on the exact same Ferris wheel _**they**_ had met in! She felt like she was having a heart attack.

"Is this..." N asked curiously. "How dates usually go?"

Touko coughed. "No. By this time, the pair would usually start asking questions about each other,"

"Like what?"

"Like..." Touko trailed off, looking for an appropriate question to ask amid her swirling thoughts. "What's you're favorite color?"

"Blue." N replied. "What's yours?"

"Green. What's your favorite gemstone?"

It had continued like this for a while. N's favorite gemstone was a blue topaz, his favorite food was berries, and his favorite pastime was just sitting and talking to his Pokemon friends. Touko's favorite gemstone was an emerald, her favorite food was also berries, and her favorite pastime was...

"I...actually can't remember." She admitted. "It's been a while since I had some down time, what with dealing with the carni freaks and all."

"Touko," N said, looking at her with somewhat saddened eyes, "Why do you call them 'carni freaks'?"

"Well, the first day I encountered them, I had thought that they were from the carnival. And I felt like they were freaks because of all the nonsense they kept spewing about Pokemon liberation and justice, when they really aren't as just as they claim to be."

"Would your opinion...about them change...if I told you..." N mumbled quietly.

"Speak up, N." Touko said, leaning closer to try and make out his words. "I can't understand what you're saying when you mumble like that."

Their car had reached the top of the Ferris wheel, making it much easier for the two teens to see the beautiful landscape around them. But they were more focused on each other at the moment. N suddenly took a deep breath and stood up, making the already small area that much smaller.

"Touko, I am the King of Team Plasma."

The morning sun peaked over the horizon just then, illuminating N's now very serious face.

Touko was speechless. Her mind went completely blank, free of the earlier panic, trying to process what N had just told her. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, one thought surfaced in her mind.

_Team Plasma is full of a bunch of carnival freaks...and __**N is their ring-leader?**_

"Wh-what?" That was all she could manage to squeak out in her state of shock.

"I am the King of Team Plasma." N repeated, still very serious. "I was asked by Ghetsis to help him save Pokemon - to liberate them - so that my Pokemon friends may finally be truly happy."

_Ghetsis...and N...are working together?_

"...No."

"No?" N raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"No...no...no..."

The Ferris wheel stopped and the door to their car clanged open. Touko began backing out of it slowly, keeping her eyes on N in case he tried something.

"No no no nononononono." She kept sputtering, her eyes wide with fear. "No, y-you can't be..."

"Touko?" N said, his seriousness gone when he saw her eyes bulge wide with fear, reaching his hand for her. "What's wro-"

"NOOOO!" Touko screamed, turning away from him and running with all her might. However, N was faster than she was and grabbed hold of her arm.

"**DON'T TOUCH ME!**" She screeched, quickly pulling her arm free before backing away from him. Snivy, who had heard her scream even in his PokeBall, quickly let himself out. One look at his trainer's terrified face was all he needed, so he quickly stood between her and N, hissing madly at the man that did this to her.

N just kept staring at her, his own fear showing on his face; fear that he had done something wrong to make Touko act like this.

Her screams had attracted someone else as well: The Plasma grunts from earlier.

"King N!" One of them said, both kneeling in respect for their king. "You're safe, my Lord!"

N wasn't making it up then. "N-no, you-you can't...Y-you're nothing l-like th-them..." Touko stammered, the cruel reality that N really _was_king of the Plasmas sinking in. "P-please no..."

"The trainer from before!" One said, rising to his feet and pulling out a PokeBall. "Allow us to defend you, my King!"

N held his arm up. "I am your King, which means I am the one to protect you." N said calmly to his subordinates. "My battle will allow you to escape." He looked once again to the terrified Touko. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Touko said nothing, everything that had happened becoming too much for her to bear, feeling tears well in her eyes. Snivy, in seeing her distress was the one who answered, chirping angrily and taking his battle stance.

N was slightly offended at what Snivy yelled at him, but the dominant emotion he felt was confused sadness. He could see that Touko's eyes had become shinier, tears threatening to spill from them. Had he really done this to her? "...I'm sure I won't defeat you here and now, but this battle is to allow my knights to escape. Please understand!"

N pulled out a PokeBall, and the battle began.

. . .

Snivy panted a little. He had just defeated all four of N's Pokemon by himself without Touko's guidance and instruction. She was still in a state of fearful shock all throughout the battle, her fearful, tear-stained eyes never leaving N's face.

"So, I really did lose to you again..." N said calmly. "You didn't even need to instruct your Pokemon on what to do." He composed his face and stared at Touko coldly. "This doesn't change the fact that I will still change the future. And to do that..."

N walked up to Touko and stopped directly in front of her face, his cold stare bearing into her eyes. This was unlike the other times he had gotten too close to her. This time she was actually scared for her life.

"I will become the strongest. I'll defeat the Champion. Then and only then will I be able to _make_ trainers release their Pokemon. My friends will finally be free them from their prisons. If you want to stop me, your only hope is to collect all the Gym Badges and defeat the Pokemon League. Try to stop me, if you dare..."

The sound of a cracking whip broke N away from Touko, and he turned to see her Snivy using its vine whip to get his attention, warning N that he had just crossed the line and that he should back off now before Snivy made him. N took a few steps back, but kept his eyes on Touko's. "Make sure your conviction is strong enough. Otherwise, you will have no hope of defeating me."

With that last remark, N turned on his heel and ran away.

Snivy snorted, happy that the creep was gone. His attention now turned to his beloved trainer, who had fallen to her knees, tears trickling down her face.

"Why...why...?" She kept mumbling this, still can't believing that this had happened. She thought that she trusted him, even though she knew so little about him. She had thought she was starting to feel a special connection with the boy on the Ferris wheel, a connection she both wanted but didn't want at the same time. The Ferris wheel was supposed to be a romantic place to be, a place where happy memories are formed.

But for N to admit to her that he was her enemy, in the most romantic place she could think of...the thought alone made her want to cry and cry until she couldn't anymore. And for him to say that he and Ghetsis - the man of her nightmares who verbally threatened her - were working together...this thought threatened to throw her off the deep end.

But, even after getting this news, Touko still didn't want N to leave.

"P-please..." She whimpered, holding her hands to her face. "Please...don't go..."

. . .

"What have I done?"

N had fled out of Nimbasa City after leaving Touko at the Ferris wheel, hiding in the wooded area to the west. He was holding his head in his hands, angry at himself for leaving Touko in her current state. "What have I done to her?"

Why did he even invite her to go to the Ferris wheel with him? Since he saw her in the park that morning, he was acting on his impulses all the way up to when he admitted to her who he was. Touko's eyes, which showed no emotion, changed at that moment. And, for the first time, N could finally know how she was feeling.

She was afraid, terrified at the person N really was.

And he hated himself for making her feel that way and making her cry.

_DON'T TOUCH ME!_ The memory of her terrified scream played over and over again in his mind and made his heart hurt like it was being stabbed every time he remembered it. N punched a tree trunk in frustration and self-loathing. Why did Touko matter so much to him? Why did it crush his heart to see her crying? He had been so sure of what he had wanted, what he had planned for ever since his childhood. Then why...why did everything have to change for him when he first met the girl with blue topaz eyes?

A 'whoosh' of cold air. N straightened himself and made his face form its calm mask before addressing the three shadowy figures.

"Have you been doing as I asked?"

"Yes, Lord N." One of them said. "Lord Ghetsis also believes that the girl will be a hindrance in the advances of Team Plasma."

"I see..." N said coolly. "Then I have a new mission for you. Continue to watch the girl, but watch those who are closest to her as well. Learn about them and discover what you can about the girl, not just whether she will continue to get in Team Plasma's way or not. Am I making myself clear?"

"...Yes, Lord N." Another 'whoosh'.

_Why, Touko?_ N thought, slumping to the ground. _Why are you so afraid of me?_

__. . .

Keep reading ya'll. It's going way deeper than this. I promise, as you continue reading, you will most definitely cry.


	7. Chapter 7

"Touko? Touko!"

It was mid afternoon. Bianca had just finished performing in her first Pokemon Musical and was just about to leave the building. Until she spotted her best friend slumped against one of the buildings indoor pillars, her head down and her body limp. Bianca approached her friend, worry written all over her face, especially when she saw how worried her Snivy was and saw the dead look in Touko's eyes.

She looked a lot like...the way she was all those years ago when everything went wrong.

"Oh, Arceus, Touko!" Bianca fell to her knees beside Touko, grabbing her hand. "Touko! What happened?!"

Touko didn't respond. She felt as dead as her eyes looked. After what happened at the Ferris wheel, Touko fell into a numb stupor, walking around Nimbasa City aimlessly and not paying attention to where she walked. She was lost in her thoughts and fears, thinking of the things that could be possible now that she knew N was King of the Plasmas.

_How long has he been a part of them? Has he been relaying information to Ghetsis? Is that how he knows my name? Did Ghetsis put him up to this; gaining my trust so that they could both plan my downfall? Has N been lying to me all this time? Why did I fall for this trick of trust, just like I did last time I started to trust a stranger? Why is this having such an effect on me? Could I really have been falling for him? Why? Why? WHY?_

After hours of wandering, she had somehow ended up here; inside the Pokemon Musical Hall, slumped against a pillar, and feeling emptier than she had felt in years.

She felt someone shaking her, but remained unresponsive.

"Touko?! Touko!" Bianca's voice had gone higher with panic as she continued to shake Touko's shoulders. This was bad. Bianca had only seen her like this once and it had scared the living crap out of her. Now that Touko had reverted back to this state once again, Bianca tried desperately to get her friend back. "Touko! Look at me! What happened?"

_That voice..._ Touko thought numbly. _It's familiar..._ Touko slowly raised her head, feeling as if it had weighed a thousand pounds. She found herself staring into a familiar pair of leafy-green eyes.

"Touko! Oh thank Arceus!" Bianca said, breathing a small sigh of relief that Touko responded to her. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"

_Those eyes...whose are they?_ Touko numbly searched through her memory to try and figure out who she was looking at. She felt the life slowly return to her eyes as she recognized the person kneeling beside her.

"...Bianca?"

"Oh, Touko!" Bianca cried out, pulling Touko into a suffocating hug, sniffling a little. "You're back!"

Back. That's right, Touko remembered once being like this before. She also remembered Bianca's relieved face when she broke out of the numbness. Her blonde friend had also said "You're back!" that first time as well.

"Can't...breathe..." Touko mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but it's just that I'm so happy you're back!" Bianca gave her one last squeeze before letting go. "What happened to you?"

"I..." Touko paused. There was no way she would be able to explain the entire situation with N to Bianca. At least not without keeping a straight face. So she decided to leave out most of the descriptive details. "I...thought I could trust someone. But they ended up betraying that trust..."

"Touko..." Bianca gave her another hug, more gently this time. "Are you hurt? Did they do anything to you?"

"I'm fine." She really was. Freaked out. Insecure. Nervous. Emotional. Just fine. Snivy gave her a 'you're-not-fooling-me' look, but joined in the hug nonetheless, happy that Touko was acting alive again. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"The Musical Hall in Nimbasa City." Bianca said. She then looked down at Touko's bag. "Touko, what's that?"

Touko followed her friend's gaze, her eyes resting on the blue and black egg that was sitting on top of her bag. Touko vaguely remembered how it came to be in her possession. The elderly man she had helped get away from Team Plasma that morning found her and had told her that he ran a Pokemon Day Care. After receiving an anonymous tip about someone finding an abandoned Pokemon Egg, he went to Nimbasa City to find it and take care of it. That was when Team Plasma started giving him a hard time. As thanks for helping him, he gave her the abandoned egg. Touko, still in her empty stupor, accepted the egg without question, most of the information he was giving her going in one ear and out the other.

"It's an egg." Touko answered. "An old man gave it to me as thanks for helping him get away from the carni fr...Team Plasma." Now that she knew about N, Touko made a point to stop calling the members of Team Plasma 'carni freaks'.

"Oh, how cool!" Bianca cheered, gently picking the egg up and looking it over. "You're so lucky! Is it gonna hatch soon?"

"Not sure." Touko admitted, taking the egg back from Bianca and carefully putting it in her bag.

"C'mon, Touko!" Bianca said, grabbing her friends hand. "Let's go explore Nimbasa City!"

"I'll catch up with you in a minute. You go on ahead." Touko said.

"Oh, alright! I'll wait for you outside then!" Bianca left with a wave.

Touko frowned a little when she left. She was slightly jealous that her friend could be so happy like that. As for herself, she wasn't even sure she could stand up.

_No._ She told herself, slowly starting to stand. _Remember how to function, Touko. Breathe, eat, sleep, don't stop moving forward._ When things got hard for Touko, she would keep telling herself this until she could function properly again.

"Daddy?!" Bianca's voice reached into the Musical Hall. "What are you doing here?"

Curious, Touko forced herself to stand and went outside, her legs still a little wobbly.

"I'm here for you, Bells. I've come to take you home!" Bianca's father was standing in front of Bianca (Bells was his nickname for her), and was definitely in a fit of rage. "To think you made it all the way here; haven't you gone far enough?!" He grabbed her arm.

"No!" Bianca pulled her arm away and backed up. "I don't wanna go home yet! I wanna keep traveling with my Pokemon and Touko and Cheren! I have to do this! I just gotta!"

"Absolutely not, young lady!" Her father grabbed her arm again. "You are coming home with me and that's final!"

"No! Let me go!" Bianca tried to fight her father's grasp, but to no avail. "You're not the boss of me!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone's heads turned to see a blond woman dressed like a supermodel approaching.

"No problem here, miss. This is a family matter." Bianca's father said calmly, still holding her arm. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Elesa, Gym Leader of Nimbasa City." Elesa said. "And is it the point in your family really to just hold their daughters back when they need to be on their own?"

"D-Don't lecture me on how to raise my own daughter! This doesn't concern you!" Her father started pulling Bianca away with him. "We are going home now, Bells. End of discussion."

"Daddy, no! Let me go!"

"Stop!"

This time, everyone's heads turned to Touko, who had her mouth in a hard frown and was looking down. "Just let her go."

"Touko, this-"

"She's not the same girl you raised anymore, sir." Touko continued calmly but with an edge in her voice. "Sure, some things may have stayed the same, but she's different now. She's grown smart, independent, and - more importantly - much stronger. She couldn't have become the woman she is today without going on this journey without your supervision."

She looked up at Bianca's father. "You're her father. You should be urging her to keep on going, not making all her hard work a waste by pulling her back. You were with her all that time at home, but now she needs this time apart from you to make her own way through this world. You can't always protect her!" Touko paused, composing herself before continuing. "She will always love you; you're her father. So, please, just let her go."

"Touko..." Bianca whispered, saddened at the small amount of hurt she heard in Touko's voice.

"I guess...you're right, Touko," Bianca's father said, letting go of her arm. "You're growing up, Bells. I just didn't expect you to leave so soon. I guess I had become blind to how much you were growing. I guess that makes me the immature one." He then pulled his daughter into a hug. "I'm sorry, Bells. I just didn't want to see my precious daughter leave and forget about her old man, who loves her very much."

"Oh," Bianca returned the hug. "I love you too, Daddy."

Unaware to the bonding father and daughter, Touko's heart was silently breaking a little.

"You have an amazing friend in Touko." Bianca's father said, letting go of his daughter. "Well, I'll let you two continue your journeys. Just make sure that you'll take care of yourselves. Good luck!" With a wave, he left, heading south.

"Bye, Daddy! Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" Bianca called after her father.

"To come all the way here," Elesa said. "Your father must love you very much, sweetie."

"I know he does." Bianca said cheerfully.

Elesa turned to Touko. "You said just what her father needed to hear, just like a true friend. What's your name?"

"Touko."

"Well, Touko and Bianca. I can tell you're both trainers. So, if you feel up to it, come and challenge my Gym. I look forward to your challenges!" Waving, Elesa left for her gym.

"Oohh, Touko she is so cool!" Bianca squealed after Elesa was out of earshot. "Maybe I'll be like her when I grow up! I'm just not sure yet. Well, isn't that the entire point of this journey?" She looked at Touko, worry in her eyes. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I think I'll take up Elesa's offer and challenge the gym."

"Oh, okay then." Bianca suddenly hugged Touko. "Are you sure you're gonna be alright on your own?"

"Yes, I'm gonna be alright. And besides," Touko petted Snivy on her shoulder. "I'm not alone, remember?"

"I know. It's just that today has been stressful on my emotions!" Bianca released Touko. "I think I'll be alright to explore the city on my own, actually. See you, Touko!"

"See you." Touko said, but Bianca had already run off. "Gym battle..." Saying that phrase made her remember what N had said before he left:

_I will become the strongest. I'll defeat the Champion. Then and only then will I be able to _make_ trainers release their Pokemon. My friends will finally be free them from their prisons. If you want to stop me, your only hope is to collect all the Gym Badges and defeat the Pokemon League. Try to stop me, if you dare..._

The memory of his voice made Touko's heart ache, so she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and made her way to the Nimbasa City Gym.

. . .

This gym had the theme of a roller coaster, but it was only fitting considering the building was inside an amusement park. Elesa had used electric-types, but they didn't stand a chance against Snivy.

"I must say, you're Snivy sure is strong." Elesa said after being defeated. "I'm surprised it hasn't evolved yet."

For a moment, Touko was at a loss for words. It was true that Snivy was becoming much stronger, and with strength usually comes evolution. So why hadn't Snivy evolved yet?

"Just because my Snivy hasn't evolved, it doesn't mean that it's weak." Touko said. "Evolution shouldn't be the most important thing when it comes to training Pokemon."

"All too true, spoken like a Champion." Elesa said, shaking her head in frustration that she hadn't though of that. "Very well, in honor of defeating the Nimbasa City Gym, I present you with the Bolt Badge!" The badge was shaped like a bolt of lightning and inlaid with orange and yellow gemstones.

"Thank you for the battle." Touko said, carefully taking the badge. Though she wouldn't admit it to anybody, the sound of thunder made her feel uncomfortable. It had reminded her of something which she dreaded, a memory from long ago that she wished to forget. Unwarily, she thought of what happened at the Ferris wheel, and at how much she was now afraid of N.

The Ferris wheel...

She brought her Xtransciever to her face, looking for the date and time setting it had. It wouldn't turn on though. (_Note to self: Get more batteries._)

"What's today's date?" She asked Elesa.

"November 5th. Why?"

_November 5th...That means..._

Touko bolted for the door. "Thanks again!" She yelled over her shoulder. Back in the main part of town, Touko searched frantically for something she remembered seeing that morning: A tiny flower stand near the Battle Subway. Spotting it again, Touko ran up to the counter.

"Excuse me, do you have any white lilies?"

"At this time of year?" The man asked sarcastically, but then saw the desperate look on Touko's face and softened his tone. "Well, I may still have some..." He ducked down under the counter and, after a moment of searching, pulled a large vase full of white lilies. "You're lucky, miss. This is the last bunch I have."

"I'll take a dozen." Touko said, pulling out her money pouch and paying the man.

"These for someone special?" The man asked, gently handing her the delicate flowers.

"You could say that." Touko replied. "Thank you."

After carefully navigating the busy streets of Nimbasa, the flowers cradled in her arms, Touko took the east route out of town and left Nimbasa City. Once outside, Touko took a deep breath and slowed her pace, continuing east toward Lostlorn Forest where her destination was.

Not many people knew about the graveyard inside the Lostlorn Forest, but that was only because it was so well hidden. Touko knew where it was because...well, she had been visiting two particular graves there for a while now. They sat beneath an old weeping willow, overlooking a crystalline lake in the far end of the graveyard. Touko started brushing the dirt and leaves that had fallen on the aged stone tombstone in somber silence, her Snivy watching her with a confused demeanor. He had no idea what his trainer was up to, so maybe this tombstone would help him out. Careful not to directly step on the graves, Snivy approached the tombstone and read its twin descriptions:

_Benjamin White_

Devoted Husband  
Beloved Father

Wendy White

Devoted Wife  
Beloved Mother

"Though fate may have torn these two from the one they loved most, they will never really be lost."

"They wanted to be buried here." Touko said numbly. "They met in Nimbasa City, at that Ferris wheel. They wanted to be buried where they fell in love. Today is their anniversary..." Touko looked at Snivy sadly.

"I guess I owe you an explanation."

. . .

The sun was setting in the distance when Touko had finished telling Snivy about her past. The two were sitting by the lakeside near the graves; Touko keeping her eyes on the water, Snivy staring up at her in shocked sadness.

"That's why..." She continued, still avoiding Snivy's gaze. "That's why I had been living with Cheren's family. That's why I've been sending most of my money away. That's why I've felt so numb and alone during our travels. That's why I try to avoid showing my feelings to anyone. That's why I have nightmares that always make me wake up in the middle of the night. That's why I haven't gotten any other Pokemon. That's why I've felt like you and I have been becoming distant. That's why I haven't been giving you the praise you so rightly deserve. And, it's also probably why you won't evolve. It's because..." Her voice broke on the last word, and she finally looked down at Snivy, wearing a broken smile and tears trickling from her eyes. "Because...I'm afraid. I'm afraid to show anyone, even my best friends, how much I love them. Because...because...

"Because...I've lost _everyone_ I've ever loved. And I don't want to lose anyone else."

Her voice broke again and she looked away, tears still flowing.

"Please forgive me." She mumbled, starting to sniffle.

Snivy suddenly jumped up to her, hugging her neck. Surprised, she didn't understand what Snivy was doing. Then she felt his tears mixing with her own. Even though she couldn't understand Pokemon speak, the hug and tears were telling her what words couldn't.

_You're not alone anymore. You don't have to hide your feelings anymore. You may have had a broken past, but that shouldn't matter anymore. You're here now, on this journey, with friends who adore and love you so very much. And they'll stand beside you and support you, no matter what will happen. You don't have to ask anyone to forgive you for what you've been through._

You're not alone. You don't have to be afraid to love anymore.

Touko, these feelings Snivy was relaying to her through his hug overwhelming her, succumbed to her emotions, tightly hugged Snivy back, and started sobbing.

"I-I'm, s-s-so, so-sor-ry..." Touko choked out in between sobs. Snivy just continued to tighten his hug, cooing gently.

A bright, white light suddenly enveloped Snivy, blinding Touko. She still held onto him, feeling him change in her grasp. He got bigger and longer, with leaves sprouting on his back. When the light faded, Touko was now being hugged by her newly evolved starter: Servine.

"I love you, baby." Touko quietly whispered through the tears, still holding dearly to her precious friend.

. . .

The scene was very touching. A trainer and her starter reconnecting and having a bonding moment. From the shadows the aged willow created in the setting sun, three shadowy figures with cold stone eyes silently watched the scene unfold, hearing every word the trainer spoke to her beloved Pokemon.

Now they understood. The stories they had heard about the girl's past proved to be true. She really had been living her life as a broken, hollow shell since the moment everything had gone wrong for her.

They had been instructed by their king to learn everything they could about her. And what she had just told her Pokemon in secrecy was just the thing their king wanted to know.

But there was no way they were going to tell him that.

They had concerns that their king was starting to develop feelings for the girl. Ghetsis also shared these concerns, and instructed the three to tell him _everything_ about the girl. They would never lie to Ghetsis. But when it came to their king, Ghetsis had instructed them to not tell him anything that could help him develop any feelings for the girl.

And this, the truth about her broken past, could be just the thing that would make their king fall in love with the girl with blue topaz eyes.

. . .

Of course, you won't find out what her "broken past" is yet. But if you keep reading, ;) you will find out. And you will cry.


	8. Chapter 8

It was another two weeks after visiting her parents grave before Touko left to continue her journey. Most of that time was spent exploring the sights of Nimbasa City and training her newly acquired Pokemon.

From the egg she received hatched a Deino, and she had also caught a Tympole as well (Touko had felt it was high time to let Servine have some friends to travel with). After training them for a while, they had both evolved; Tympole into Palpitoad, and Deino into Zweilous. Her new teammates got along very well (even though Zweilous liked to bite every now and then, he didn't bite hard enough to become a problem). And Touko, even though she still felt a twinge of fear about it, loved them very much and showed it as much as she could. The nightmares still haunted her sleep. But when she awoke in the night, Servine would just curl up to her and let her go back to sleep - which both were grateful for. When she thought that everyone was ready to move on, Touko and her team left for Driftveil City.

Only to be stopped by Cheren just after leaving Nimbasa.

"Touko!" Cheren ran up to her. "Are you alright? I talked to Bianca. She said something happened to you, then we don't see you for two weeks-"

Touko held a finger to his lips, silencing him. "I'm alright, Cheren." She motioned to the three Pokemon walking along with her. "Just took a breather to spend quality time with my new friends."

"Oh." Cheren looked at her Pokemon, who each smiled back at him. "It's just that Bianca seemed so concerned when she told me about what happened when she found you and..."

"Look." Touko said, rolling her eyes at her overprotective friend. "How about I prove to you that I'm fine by battling you?"

Cheren raised an eyebrow, but Touko was serious. Cheren sighed. "Okay, if that's what you want." He let out his Liepard.

"I'm only doing it to convince you." She motioned for Zweilous to step up and the battle began.

Touko had beaten her friend yet again. And it was much easier to do so now that she had more Pokemon on her side, supporting each other in their weaknesses.

"What an excellent battle!" Someone called out. The two friends turned to see a man with hair like fire approaching, clapping his hands and wearing a huge grin. "A battle between two good friends is always heated and exciting!"

"Thanks." Touko said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right! Sorry!" The man scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "My name is Alder. And I am the Champion of Unova."

Cheren just about fell over. "Ch-Champion of Unova?!" He ran up to Alder and quickly bowed, making his body create a 90 degree angle. "I-It's an honor to meet you, sir! M-my name is Cheren! And-and I hope to one day become Champion!"

Alder guffawed and clapped Cheren on the back. "No need for the formalities, boy! I may be Unova's strongest, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I have to be a Champion everyday!"

"Y-yes, sir." Cheren coughed out.

"I'm Touko." Touko held her hand out. "And yeah, Cheren can be a little too formal sometimes."

"Nice to meet you, Touko." Alder firmly shook her hand. "I take it you both are on your journeys as trainers."

"That's right." Cheren replied after coughing some more. "But what would the Champion be doing here, away from the Pokemon League?"

"I'm...on a voyage, you might say. Exploring the Unova region! I only stopped here for the performance."

"Performance?" Touko asked.

"Yes, there are some street performers putting on a show just up ahead. Let me show you."

Alder led the two further down the road to where a large group of people were gathered around a trailer. Street performers dressed like clowns were in the middle of the crowd, juggling and dancing and strumming on mandolins and handing out fliers to the audience.

"They were originally part of a larger group heading to Icirrus City." Alder explained as he, Touko, and Cheren joined the crowd. "But they got separated when the Driftveil Drawbridge got raised. They decided to put on a little preview show until the bridge gets lowered."

"Why are they heading to Icirrus City?" Cheren asked.

"Why, for the Winter Carnival good sir!" One of the performers danced over, handing both Cheren and Touko a flier. "It's quite possibly only the _biggest_ event in all of Unova! Come and see for yourself!"

"Winter...Carnival..." Touko whispered, looking at the flier decorated in snowflakes and announcing that the '20th Annual Winter Carnival' was going to start in a few weeks at the beginning of December. The word 'carnival' had reminded her of N, who had told her that he had never been to one before. Whether or not that was a lie just to get to her she still wasn't sure. She wondered, if N had gotten word of this, would he show up?

Touko shook her head. _Why does he keep entering my thoughts? Why can't I just forget about him?_

"By the way, Cheren." Alder turned to him, "If you do become Champion, what do you plan on doing after that?"

"Is there anything other than being the strongest?" Cheren asked.

"'Is there anything?' Of course there is!" Alder clapped Cheren on the back again. "What about the special bonds you will develop with your Pokemon? Aren't those important? I'm not saying that your reasoning is wrong, but you should have more goals than to become stronger!"

"I do have a good reason to become stronger, you know!" Cheren said, coughing again.

"Really? And what would that reason be?"

"It's...because-"

"Why, if it isn't Alder!" Elesa had shown up, walking towards them.

"Well, hello Elesa!" Alder said. "What brings you away from your gym?"

"I had heard that the bridge was up longer than it usually should be and came to see for myself what was happening. Hello again, Touko and Cheren. Are you trying to get to Driftveil City as well?"

"Yes." Cheren answered.

"What is Clay thinking?" Elesa asked herself quietly. She then pulled out a phone and dialed. "...Yes, it's me...Why is the bridge still up?...And that's a problem?...Don't talk to me like that, I'm a lady!...Does it sound like I care that you're busy?...Well do you really want to keep challengers waiting like this?...Alright, thanks." She snapped the phone shut and let out a frustrated sigh. "I swear that man..."

Her words were drowned out when a loud mechanical whirring started from the west. After a while of whirring, there was a loud 'click'.

"Looks like he really did come through." Elesa said. "Listen, I've got a TV gig in half an hour so I gotta run. Take care of yourselves, you two!" With a wave, Elesa left for Nimbasa.

Alder turned to the two trainers, his eyes focusing on Cheren. "Boy, just remember that there is more to life as a trainer than being the strongest. The Pokemon matter as well. I wish you both the best of luck, and look forward to seeing you again at the Pokemon League!"

"Thank you, sir." Touko and Cheren said in unison before leaving for Driftveil City together.

. . .

The walk across the Driftveil Drawbridge was uneventful, other than Cheren ranting about how he will prove how strong he is to Alder by taking his place as Unova's Champion. It was the arrival that was interesting.

Soon after entering the city, Touko and Cheren were approached by a man who looked and talked like a cowboy who introduced himself as Clay, the Driftveil City Gym Leader. He complained that because of Elesa's fit about the bridge, he had lost the members of Team Plasma he had caught stealing Pokemon to lower the bridge.

"And how is it our fault that they escaped?" Cheren had asked.

"'Cus, if y'all hadn't been so impatient, Elesa wouldn't've called me up! And 'sides," Clay sighed in a defeated way. "I can't rightly deny the request of that there lady, or any other either."

"She was going to call you either way..." Cheren muttered.

Because Clay had passed the blame of Team Plasma escaping on them, he recruited Touko and Cheren to help him find 'them there no good scoundrels'. As reward, he would let them challenge the gym. Not wanting to argue with him anymore, Cheren and Touko had agreed. Now, after searching Driftveil City for close to an hour, Cheren and Touko were inside the city's cold storage after hearing from someone that they had spotted people who looked like knights head there.

"Why would they pick somewhere this cold to hide?" Cheren asked, shivering.

"It's probably because it's the least likely place anyone would look." Touko said. Although it was cold in here, Touko didn't really get too affected by cold weather. But she put on her jacket nonetheless. After a few minutes of slipping and sliding on the ice that had formed, the duo had reached the far end of the building and started hearing voices inside one of the storage units.

"S-someone p-p-please remind me w-why we're hiding in the fr-freezing c-cold?"

"N-no one w-w-will think t-to look h-here."

"That must be them." Cheren whispered, for they were just outside the unit. "Ready to go?"

"You don't even need to ask." Touko replied.

Turns out Cheren was correct. Inside there were some Team Plasma grunts huddling around an elderly man dressed like one of the sages. "I-I-I c-can't t-take th-this c-c-cold..." he muttered through chattering teeth.

"Then it turns out that choosing this place to hide was a rather stupid idea on your part, sir." Touko said calmly.

The Plasma's heads snapped up at hearing her voice. "N-noble knights of our k-king, d-drive these intruders away!"

"Yes, Sage Zinzolin!" The grunts, about six in total, broke their formation and surrounded Touko and Cheren, pulling out their PokeBalls.

"Bring it on!" Cheren yelled, he and Touko pulling out their own PokeBalls.

The grunts were defeated quickly, leaving Zinzolin stunned at the strength of the trainers. "T-take them over by force!" He cried out.

Before the Plasmas could act, however, a gunshot rang out, freezing everyone where they stood.

"Six 'gainst two? That hardly seems fair, don't it?" Clay had shown up, holding up a rustic looking gun with a group of workers behind him. He turned to the workers. "Alright men, let's round up these robbers!"

"Roger!" The workers made quick work at placing cuffs on the wrists of the Team Plasma members and led them out of the storage unit.

"I must say," Clay said after Team Plasma was taken away, leaving him alone with Touko and Cheren in the storage unit. "I'm impressed that you two went 'n took all them there Plasma people on yer own. And, in keepin' my end of the bargain, you two can come 'n challenge my gym...miss? Are you alright?"

Though everyone had recovered quickly from Clay's gunshot, Touko remained frozen. Now that Team Plasma had been taken away, Touko slumped to the icy floor, covering her ears and starting to hyperventilate.

"Put that thing away." Cheren growled acidly, rushing to Touko's side.

"This?" Clay asked, holding his gun up again. "This here's just fer show. It ain't even loaded 'r nothin'. That was a blank I fired to scare th' rascals-"

"_Just. Put. It. Away._" Cheren hissed. He knelt down beside Touko and hugged her, whispering gently into her ear: "It's okay, it's okay. Big brother's here, nothing's going to hurt you..."

"I guess...I'll let you two alone fer now." Clay left after returning the gun to its holster, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I'll be waiting at th' gym when y'all feel up to it."

Slowly, Touko started to breathe normally again, uncovering her ears and recollecting what had happened. Since the gun rang out, Touko had felt herself falling back into her realm of nightmares; The dreaded sound of gunshots echoing back and forth in her mind. She had clamped her hands over her ears to try and drown out the noise, but to no avail. Now that she was slowly regaining her senses, she felt Cheren's arms around her and heard his voice comforting her.

"Big...brother..." She muttered.

"That's right." Cheren whispered, hugging her tighter. "Big brother's here now."

"What...happened to Team Plasma?"

"Clay and his men took them away. He said he'd be waiting for us at the gym. Touko, if you don't feel up to it yet-"

"No, I do Cheren." Touko said, gently breaking Cheren's hug. "That's just the thing I need right now; a challenge to distract my thoughts from...other things."

"Alright." Cheren said, slightly disheartened that the 'big brother' moment was over so quickly. "At least let me help you up."

"No. That I have to do on my own, as proof to myself that I'll be alright." Touko explained, slowly standing up.

"Okay." Cheren said after she had gotten to her feet. "Let's get out of this cold."

Outside, the afternoon sun felt good on their skin, warming them up from their pursuit in the frigid building. "So," Cheren said. "Who will get to challenge the gym first?"

"You can go on ahead, Cheren." Touko said. "There's something I need to take care of anyway."

"Okay. Just...be safe then." Cheren hugged her again before heading north to the gym.

Touko went back to Driftveil City and went straight to its post office. Once again, most of her money had been put in an envelope to be sent away. _Just a few more left, now._ She thought. She looked at her Xtransciever. There was still enough time to go watch Cheren's gym match, so that's where she headed.

As she walked toward the gym, she heard some kind of commotion just outside of it. Curious, she walked a little faster. There was an old pick-up truck parked outside the gym and, hiding behind it, Cheren.

"Cheren?" Touko said, walking up to him. "What's going-"

"Shh! Get back!" Cheren whispered, pulling Touko behind the truck with him. "It's him."

Touko followed Cheren's gaze to see several Team Plasma grunts standing outside the gym. Behind Ghetsis. He was having a conversation with Clay, who had the Team Plasma members behind him still in cuffs.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gym Leader Clay." Ghetsis said. "I am Ghetsis of Team Plasma, and I believe that you have some of my associates in your care. I've come to take them off your hands."

"I rightly know who y'are, Ghetsis." Clay said sternly. "Iris went 'n warned me all 'bout you 'n yer Plasma goons, and how persuasive you can git. I've caught yer 'associates' here trying to steal Pokemon, 'n nobody steals in my city and gits away with it! So I'm just gonna hold onto yer pals so justice can be served."

"Stealing?" Ghetsis sighed. "It appears that Team Plasma and Gym Leaders will always misunderstand each other. We don't steal; We merely free Pokemon from the wicked."

"How nice of you to go 'n say that. To bad I don't believe ya. I may not talk as purty as ya, but at least I live my life in honesty to m'self and others. So be honest this time. Whaddaya doin' here and whaddaya want?"

Ghetsis rubbed his forehead and sighed. "What I'm trying to say, my good man, is that Driftveil holds great interest for Team Plasma; With it's rich and plentiful resources and easy access to the sea. I am also saying that there are many more members of Team Plasma than the one's I've brought with me..."

"Then why do you need these one's back?" Touko, who had enough of listening to the crap Ghetsis was spewing, came out from behind the truck and started approaching Ghetsis. "Sorry, but you _honestly_ don't come across to me as someone who gives a crap about his associates' well-being. So just cut the crap and stop threatening us!" She stopped just a few feet in front of him, staring into the bloody eyes she despised and feared.

The Plasma grunts with Ghetsis moved to protect him, but Ghetsis held his hand up. He stared at Touko for what seemed like forever before a sickly sweet smile spread on his lips.

"I will have you know that I consider every member of Team Plasma family." Ghetsis said calmly. "This matter doesn't even concern you, Touko White. So please, step aside."

"Touko." Cheren came behind her and took her arm, gently pulling her away. "Don't mess with him and stay out of this."

"Yer friend's right, miss." Clay said. "Allow me to handle this." He turned his head back to Ghetsis. "Though I hate to do this, you've won this time. Take yer cronies and git outta my city!"

"A wise decision; Worthy of the one called Miner King." Ghetsis chuckled as Clay reluctantly released his prisoners, who immediately bowed in front of Ghetsis, thanking him for his mercy. "Rise, fellow knights of our King, and let us continue to pursue our King's wishes for the future!"

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis!" With that, Team Plasma left. But not before Ghetsis made eye contact with Touko and gave her a cruel smile, which seemed to be saying "Stay out of my way before I make you. Permanently". Either way, it sent chills up and down her spine.

"I take it you've ran into them there scoundrels b'fore, huh miss?" Clay asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Touko said icily. "And no, I'm not angry at you for letting them get away. He threatened you and the city. So you did what was best for Driftveil."

"Thanks fer understandin', miss." Clay turned to go into the building. "I'll be waitin' fer yer challenges, you two!"

"Do you still want to battle him first, Cheren?" Touko asked.

"I think I'll do some more training first." Cheren said. "Something about Ghetsis makes me think that he is very powerful with Pokemon. And I get the feeling that this won't be the last time he shows himself. I'll become stronger so if we ever cross paths again, I'll be ready. Good luck with Clay, Touko."

"I will." With a wave, Cheren left for more training and Touko entered the gym.

. . .

Touko had won again. And, after earning victory, Servine evolved into Serperior.

"I must say, Touko." Clay said after being defeated. "I do like yer spunk 'n strength."

"It's because I spend so much time with my Pokemon that we've become strong." Touko said. "And even though something may frighten me, I'll do what I can to overcome that fear and not back down."

"Ha ha! Jus' like you did with that Ghetsis man." Clay approached Touko and pulled something out of his pocket. "Alrighty, in honor of defeatin' the Driftveil City Gym, I present you wit the Quake Badge!" This badge had different shades of brown gemstones in it, much like a view of the underground, with a single green gemstone inlaid in it.

A badge had once again reminded Touko of N's eyes.

"Thank you for the battle." Touko once again had to shake N out of her thoughts as she respectfully bowed to Clay.

"Take care of yerself out there, girlie." Clay said, shaking her hand. "I ain't sure what Ghetsis is plannin', but I don't like it one bit."

"You and me both, Clay." With a wave, Touko left the gym to head for the next town.

Only to be stopped at the entrance of Chargstone Cave by a giant, electrically charged web.

"Huh." Touko said as she brought out Serperior to cut the web away with Leaf Blade.

Touko entered the cave after returning Serperior and was in awe at its beauty. But before she could admire it for too long, a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and her mouth and eyes were covered with blindfolds, making sure that she couldn't see or scream for help.

"Come." A cold voice ordered from behind her. She felt herself being forced to walk through the cave. Finally, after thinking that she was being kidnapped, the blindfolds came off and she was pushed to the floor.

"We've brought the girl, as requested." The cold voice from before informed.

"Leave us." Another voice ordered. This voice was painfully recognizable, and Touko looked up to be staring into a pair of emerald green eyes.

"...N?"

. . .

Yay, more NxTouko action. Don't you readers worry, it will work out in the end!... maybe


	9. Chapter 9

"...N?"

"Hello again, Touko."

Touko hadn't seen the emerald-eyed man since the incident at the Ferris wheel; the last thing she said - screamed - to him was to not touch her and, though he didn't hear it, begging him not to go. Now that he was in front of her, she felt the same fear that made her scream at him before bubbling up inside her. Yet the want for him to stay, though minimal compared to the fear, was present as well. Either way, her heart was going berserk as N continued to stare at her while she was still on the floor after being pushed by unknown hands.

"N, wh-what are you doing here?" Touko asked carefully, rising back to her feet. "Who was that?"

"The Shadow Triad." N answered, looking off for a moment. "The shadows of silence who do my bidding, no questions asked. And, though I'm sure you won't believe me, I came because of you."

N was right; Touko couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that N would seek her out when all their other encounters had been by chance. Or so she wanted to believe. But, maybe, those first encounters were planned as well; Touko still feared that everything with N had all been a setup, a fraud to weaken her. And though she hated to admit it, she felt weakened whenever she was around N. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

"It's because I still find the equation that is you impossible to solve." N replied, looking back at Touko, his eyes searching hers. "You have a pair of friends; Cheren and Bianca. Cheren is serious, well-read, over-protective, and strives to become the strongest trainer ever. Bianca is flighty, overly cheery, prone to daydream, and doesn't seem to have a greater purpose than just being happy with her Pokemon on her journey. They are as different as...black and white."

Touko remained silent, contemplating the horror she was feeling about how N knows about her friends, actually describing them as well as she would. Had he been watching them, or was someone watching them for him?

"Then there's you." N continued. "You grew up with your two friends for most of your life, and yet you aren't like one or the other, neither black nor white. You are...like a mixture of your friends, showing one quality then showing the other. It's confusing."

"No matter how much you try to separate the colors," Touko said, making the best of the color metaphor N had used. "There will usually always be a gray area in-between black and white. The line is not as clear-cut as you wish it to be."

N continued to give Touko a puzzled stare. She hoped that her description had made sense to the boy. Minutes had passed before N slowly approached Touko, his eyes never leaving hers. "Why?" He muttered. "Why can't I understand?"

The closer N got, the further Touko backed away from him. She finally backed into a wall, with N still in approach. When he got close enough to reach his hand to her face, that was close enough. "Don't!" Touko cried, cringing away from his outstretched hand.

N froze at seeing the same fear in Touko's eyes as that time at the Ferris wheel. _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ Her scream echoed in his mind once again. Not wanting to hear or see her like that again, N pulled his hand away and backed up a few steps. "Why...?"

"Is that you, Touko?" Blue and green eyes looked away from each other and to where Professor Juniper's voice came from. She was near the entrance to Chargestone Cave with Bianca.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Touko asked.

"I'm on my way to Mistralton City to visit someone." Juniper replied.

"And I'm escorting her there!" Bianca chirped. "Touko, who is this?"

N now stared at Professor Juniper. "I am N. You are Professor Juniper, creator of the Pokedex, correct?"

"That's correct. Are you a trainer?"

"So, you encourage the pointless capturing of Pokemon." N said, ignoring Juniper's question entirely. "Confining them in tiny prisons..._just_so they can fill up all the pages in that abominable device?!"

"I don't encourage anything like that." Professor Juniper replied calmly. "The only thing I encourage the trainers I send out is to do their best on their journeys. To meet as many new Pokemon and gain new experiences as much as they can so they can grow as trainers and as people. Gaining new Pokemon friends is not pointless, and the Pokedex's purpose is to allow trainers to better understand the world around them."

"All trainers are just heartless people who _use_ their Pokemon selfishly!" N yelled before running further into the cavern.

"Touko," Bianca said. "Really, who was that? Is he...special to you?"

At first, Touko wasn't sure how to answer Bianca's question. The want for N to not go was urging her to go after him. Because in all honesty, she wanted explanations from him. But the fear was still very present, telling her to stay away from him. Plus, being called 'heartless' stung and she felt the need to prove him wrong.

"He..." Touko started. "Well, I guess 'special' isn't the word I'd use, but..."

"Do you want it to become special?" Bianca asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet." She looked to where N ran deeper through the cave. "Do you mind if I go on ahead? I need to talk to him, alone."

"Well," Juniper said. "If you're sure you know what you're doing, then alright."

"Thank you." Touko said before running off after N.

. . .

N was near the exit to Mistralton City when Touko caught up to him. She had to go through several Plasma grunts first though, all stating that they had to protect their King.

"N! Please wait!" Touko called out.

N was facing away from her, and stayed like that even after hearing her voice. "Why did you come after me, Touko?" He asked.

Touko bit her lip, not sure how best to answer him. "I need to talk to you. I want to know-"

"Touko," N said suddenly. "What does love mean to you?"

Once again, one of N's questions caught her completely off guard. Her rebound was much quicker this time though. "Why would you even ask something like that?"

"The first time I heard about love," N said. "It was from a story book I read long ago. I then learned more from my Pokemon friends, who told me love was a very special connection shared between two individuals which makes you feel different than you have ever felt before. I grew up believing what they told me to be what love is. But then you came along, and now I'm not sure what to think anymore. Tell me, are people in love when they go on a date?"

"Uh..." Touko was surprised that N would figure that out. The boy always seemed so naive to her. "...Yes."

N didn't speak for a while. Then he finally looked at Touko, his eyes filled with confusion. "Touko, are we...in love?"

A surge of feelings overcame Touko. She was first flabbergasted, then happy, sad, angry, and defensive. The dominant feelings she got was hurt and defensiveness. "N, you don't understand." She said, awestruck. "There is much, much more to love than just having a single date. Yes, you feel something special when you're with the other person, but there's more to love to that. There's commitment, there's understanding the other's feelings, there's trust..."

"Do you...not trust me?" N asked innocently.

Touko stared at him incredulously. "How can I trust you?!" She yelled. "You're King of Team Plasma! You're aiming to forcefully take Pokemon away from their beloved trainers! You're working with that horrible man Ghetsis! Just _how_ am I supposed to trust you?!"

She paused, calming herself before continuing. "You know, I always believed that I couldn't trust anyone, not even myself. Then you...you made me want to start trusting others again. I wanted to trust you N, I really did! But, you betrayed that trust by telling me that you lead the ones I oppose. How do you think that would make me feel, N?!" She paused again to wipe some tears from her eyes. "I want explanations, N. I want to know how long you've been deceiving me. I want answers from you this time, no more of your questions."

N was shocked and pained. He had come here, ignored the duties of his mission and sought her out this way, hoping that she would confirm that what he was feeling whenever she was near really was love. Instead, she told him that she couldn't trust him, even though she really wanted to, and he made her cry once again. The feeling to slap himself for causing her sorrow presented itself again, but he still couldn't understand why he felt this way.

Maybe, he had thought, it was one of the many parts of love Touko talked about; causing their pain making you hate yourself for it. Was it possible, to love someone even if they didn't love you back? Could it be possible to earn love and trust from someone else? Does Touko hate him? These questions buzzed through N's head, giving him a headache and derailing his train of thought. A few moments passed before he recollected one thing in his jumbled thoughts: Touko wanted answers. "What do you want to know?" He asked tentatively.

"How long have you been working with Ghetsis and Team Plasma?" Touko asked calmly.

"All of my life. Let's just say that I didn't ask for the life of a king, but accepted when told that it would let me save all my Pokemon friends."

"Why do you believe that all trainers are evil?"

"Because they are! No matter how kind the trainer may seem at first, they will always one day hurt their so called 'partners'. Pokemon will always suffer at the hands of their trainers! But I will change that so that no more of my friends will suffer anymore cruelty."

"How do you plan to do this?"

N paused. Detailed conversations of the plans Team Plasma has for the future were strictly only for those highest in the ranks of Team Plasma. Even though he was their king, he barely knew much of what was being planned. So, deciding that it was safe enough to tell Touko what he knew about it, he answered. "I will enlist the assistance of a legendary being who will help me shape the future. But, before my ideals can be made reality, I must defeat the Champion and be recognized as the strongest."

Touko said nothing for a while, remembering the last time they met and the challenge he offered: _If you want to stop me, your only hope is to collect all the Gym Badges and defeat the Pokemon League._ Finally, she asked the one question she wanted answered the most:

"N. Through all the time we've known each other, ever since I first met you, have you been lying to me about everything?"

It was N's turn to stare at Touko incredulously. "You think I've been lying to you this whole time? Liars are despicable people, and I want no place among them. I've meant every word I've ever said, and every word I ever will say. I _am_ King of Team Plasma. Pokemon are _all_my precious friends. I really _can_ speak to them. I believe _all_ trainers are heartless and selfish. And I _will_ fulfill my dream to separate humans and Pokemon! Making sure that the line between black and white becomes clean-cut; without the blasphemous gray area this world lives in today!"

Touko coldly stared at N. "So, you believe that the relationship Pokemon and people share now is despicable and blasphemous." Looking down, she pulled out a PokeBall and released Serperior, who was very unhappy to see N again. "Then allow me the honor of proving to you how wrong you are!"

Touko had defeated N once again (and Palpitoad evolved into Seismitoad as well).

. . .

"Why do I still lose against you?" N asked, staring at Touko with anger. "Is it because I don't fight as a trainer, but you do?"

"You keep losing," Touko answered calmly, returning Zweilous to his ball. "Because you really can't understand the truth behind how precious the bond between Pokemon and trainer really is. I will never do anything to hurt my Pokemon, because they are my precious friends as well."

N looked down. "It seems that you are the liar here, because all trainers lie and will eventually hurt their Pokemon." N turned around. "You really are as heartless as the rest."

That was it for Touko. She had had enough and stomped to where N stood, turned him around, grabbed the front of his shirt, and raised her right hand. Before she could slap him though, she stopped herself, figuring that this action would be counterproductive to what she was about to tell him. So she lowered her hand, let go of his shirt, and took a step back, not looking into his now fearfully shocked eyes.

"I'm _not_ heartless." She whispered tensely, trying to keep her frustration with the boy under control.

"I'm...shattered."

N looked at her, thoroughly confused. "...Shattered?"

"Oh, Touko! There you are!"

Bianca's high pitched voice caused Touko and N's heads to snap up. She and the professor had come after Touko, believing that they had given her a sufficient amount of time alone with N.

"Are you alright, dear?" Juniper asked. "We heard yelling and came as quickly as we could."

"Well, if it isn't the creator of the revolting object you trainers call the Pokedex." N said spitefully.

"You know I don't get it." Bianca said. "You seem to put so much hate on trainers, but aren't you one as well? You travel with Pokemon and keep them in PokeBalls, so wouldn't that make you a trainer, too?"

N stared at Bianca angrily. "Do _not_ throw me in with your lot! I ask my friends to travel along side me, not force them to! If I have to ask them to fight, I let them go free afterwards so they don't have to fight anymore, no matter the outcome of the battle! I am not a trainer, nor will I ever be! Trainers are horrible people." N locked eyes with Touko for a moment, with an angry and pained look in his eyes, before turning his back on them. "And I **hate** them all!"

With that, N ran away from the three women out of Chargestone Cave.

"What an odd guy, not to mention rude!" Bianca yelled. "How can he judge all trainers like that without knowing them?!"

"Bianca, aren't you doing the same thing that boy did?" Professor Juniper asked. "You're also judging him without knowing anything about him."

"Ehehe..." Bianca laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinions, dear." Juniper said, patting Bianca's back. "No two opinions are exactly the same, and it's not right to forcefully try to change someone else's opinion to match your own. Isn't that right, Touko?"

Touko didn't answer for a minute, silently hiding the hurt N's words left on her. She actually didn't mind being hated (she was pretty sure some members of Team Plasma grew to dislike her). It was the fact that _N_ hated her that made her heart ache painfully. She felt like she should have expected N's reaction, but she still couldn't understand why hearing him actually say it made her hurt so much. She shouldn't care how N feels about her, she didn't care what anyone else thought, so why did she feel this way?

"Yes, you're right professor." Touko answered numbly.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Juniper asked, placing a caring hand on Touko's shoulder.

Touko rubbed her forehead in attempt to ease her headache. "It's just been a long day, professor."

Professor Juniper smiled kindly and patted Touko's shoulder. "Come on, you two. Tonight, you're staying with me and my father."

. . .

"You want to do **what**?!"

N remained steadfast, even with Ghetsis yelling in his face. "You heard me, Ghetsis. I want to abandon the mission to reawaken the legendary dragon of ideals."

A ringed hand swiftly slapped N's cheek, hard enough to force him to fall to the ground. "You idiot! I've-We've come too far to turn back now! What would make you want to make everything Team Plasma's worked for go to waste?!"

_He's right, why would I want to do that?_ N thought, making sure his face showed no emotion, even as he felt some blood start to trickle from the cut Ghetsis's ring left on his cheek. But N didn't need to think too hard for that answer, because he already knew it.

It was because of Touko.

It was because he didn't want to see her hurt anymore. He didn't want to be the reason she cried, and he believed that it was because of his affiliation with Team Plasma to be the reason she was afraid of him. His goal to separate all Pokemon from people was still very important to him. But Touko...she came in at a very close second. He still wasn't sure why Touko had become so important to him, why his heart ached to see her cry, and why he felt like he was dying when thoughts of her actually hating him ran through his mind. And, now that she believes that he hates her...now he felt like killing himself. Ghetsis abusing him would have to do.

"This had better not be because of that girl, N." Ghetsis said, seething with rage.

N glared at the man but said nothing, scared that something he would say could mean bad news for him and Touko.

Ghetsis's blood-red eyes narrowed. "So it is then." He let out a huff and turned his back on N. "I suppose that this was to be expected. After all, opposites attract."

"What are you saying?" N asked, keeping his eyes on the robed man.

Ghetsis turned his head back to N and smiled cruelly. "I'm saying that the girl named Touko White is the legendary hero of truth, of this I am positive. The best way to prove this if for both you and her to revive the twin dragons from their slumber." He chuckled darkly. "Things are going to get very fun soon now that that girl, the hero of truth, has revealed herself."

"Leave her out of this!" N yelled, grabbing Ghetsis's robe.

"Don't touch me, boy." Ghetsis said calmly, easily pushing N back to the ground. He sighed. "Who would have thought a mere trainer - a mere girl - would become more important to you than your friends the Pokemon."

N was silent, realizing that what Ghetsis said was becoming true. Touko was beginning to become more important than saving his friends from the cruelty of trainers. She shouldn't be clouding N's thoughts and swaying his resolve. But still, the girl never left him.

Growling, N turned his head away from Ghetsis. "My friends will always come first. No matter who the girl is or will become, she won't replace them."

Ghetsis stared at the boy a moment longer before snapping his fingers. Around him, the Shadow Triad appeared, kneeling on one knee in respect. "We are done with this conversation, N. You have a mission to fulfill. Don't disappoint me." With that, the Shadow Triad each placed a hand on one of Ghetsis's shoulders and all four vanished into thin air.

N, alone once again, gently probed his now swollen cheek. It was tender to the touch with dried dirty blood surrounding the cut. N sighed. It would take at least a day for the swelling to subside and even longer for the cut to heal. But N's thoughts were more preoccupied with a certain girl with blue topaz's for eyes, even though he tried hard for them not to be. N was used to Ghetsis's abuse. But when he thought about what might happen if Ghetsis was able to get his hands on her, only one thing came to his mind:

N prayed that Touko would _never_ have to suffer at Ghetsis's cruel hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Professor Juniper's father introduced himself as Cedric Juniper, a well renowned Pokemon professor who was succeeded by his daughter in the task of giving trainers their first Pokemon partner. Cedric had raised Juniper in Mistralton City and had stayed there since, even when his daughter had moved to Nuvema Town to set up her own Pokemon Lab. The house where she grew up was very homey and Cedric was more than happy to let his daughter, Bianca, and Touko stay with him for a while. He had shown the two young trainers around Mistralton and had been very courteous to them. They had ended up staying there for a week, mainly because the Gym Leader was out of the region on a cargo delivery trip.

"By the way you two." Cedric asked while he and his house-guests were all sitting in the living room sipping hot cocoa (it often got cold in Mistralton because it was so far north). "Have you heard about the Winter Carnival in Icirrus City?"

"Yeah!" Bianca said after a sip of cocoa. "Isn't it supposed to start soon?"

"Yes it is. It starts next week actually!" Juniper said. "Me and dad always went when I was younger. Are you two planning on going?"

"Depends..." Touko said. She hadn't realized that the carnival was starting so soon. If she had her math right, she would get to Icirrus City just before the festivities started. She wasn't sure if she would be looking forward to it, though. She still thought of N whenever the carnival was mentioned, a small part of her thinking how amazing it would be if he showed up. That part was dominated by the fact that she should probably have nothing to do with the boy. Besides, he hated her. But the small voice persisted, making Touko wish that things between her and N were different. More special.

"Ooh, that sounds like it would be super fun!" Bianca squealed and clapped her hands.

"If you two do plan on going, I'd like to give you something." Juniper said, leaving the room and going upstairs. Sounds of rummaging were heard and then Juniper came back downstairs, carrying two white garment bags. "These have no hope of fitting me now; I'm much older than I used to be. But maybe they'll fit you two."

Inside the garment bags were two beautifully designed kimonos. One was a warm shade of pink decorated in sakura blossoms and petals. The other was a warm baby blue decorated with the petals and blossoms of white lilies.

"Oh wow, professor!" Bianca exclaimed, carefully holding the pink one to the light. "They're so pretty! Are you sure we can have them?"

"Of course you can!" Juniper smiled. "Like I said, there's no chance I'll be able to wear these again. Their both so beautiful, I don't want to give them to just anybody. So you two can keep them and wear them to the Winter Carnival!"

"Thank you, professor." Touko said, choosing the blue one because Bianca seemed so attached to the pink one. Not to mention that this blue one had Touko's favorite flower decorating it. "But, since we're both traveling on foot, how are we supposed to make sure that these make it to Icirrus City safely?"

"You can leave that to me." Juniper said, carefully re-bagging the kimonos. "I'm going to be flying to Icirrus City later today so I'll take these with me. I'll be staying there for a while, plus I can guarantee that these will be safe until you two arrive."

"Why must your visits always be so short, sweetheart?" Cedric asked, with a dramatic tone in his voice. "Do you think I don't enjoy it when you come and see me?"

"You're going to the carnival too, Dad." Juniper said, rolling her eyes at her father's dramatics. "You can see me there and we'll spend time together, just like old times."

Cedric pouted. "Fine."

Everyone laughed at the over-dramatic antics of Cedric Juniper (minus Touko, who merely smiled a little). Just like she said, later that day Professor Juniper brought out her Unfezant and flew off toward the north, the garment bags with the kimonos gently cradled in her arms.

The sound of the engines of a large airplane filled the afternoon air later that day. "Sounds like Skyla's back." Cedric said calmly after the deafening noise stopped, while Bianca and Touko were still holding their now ringing ears. "I betcha you can challenge the gym now, girls."

"I'm not much for gyms, sir." Bianca said, louder than usual. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a while longer."

Cedric smiled kindly. "You can stay here as long as you want. I'm always happy for company. What about you, Touko?"

"I think I'll challenge the gym." Touko said, the ringing in her ears subsiding. "It's west of here, right?"

"Yes, you just take the main road north then turn left at the fork. Good luck, Touko!" With a wave, Touko left Cedric's house and followed his instructions to get to the gym.

Only to be nearly plowed down by someone running through the street at the fork in the road.

"Wahh!" The person yelled, almost running straight into Touko. Fortunately for Touko, she was able to step out of the way before getting knocked down. Unfortunately for the runner, they kissed the gravel face first after trying to slow down.

"Ouch..." The runner was a woman, dressed as an air pilot and face covered in dirt. She slowly sat up and rubbed her face carefully, freeing it from the gravel and dirt the road left on it.

"Are you okay?" Touko asked, helping the woman to her feet.

"Yeah, just need to learn to watch where I'm going while not in the air." The woman answered, brushing dirt off her clothes. She turned to Touko and stretched out her hand. "I'm Skyla, by the way. Gym Leader of Mistralton City. Sorry for nearly running you over. Your name?"

"Touko." she answered, shaking Skyla's hand. "I was on my way to challenge your gym, actually."

"Is that so?" Skyla smiled. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're battle is gonna have to wait. I have to check something out at Celestial Tower. Try again later!" With a wave, Skyla ran off again with blinding fast speed to the east and out of the city.

Touko pouted a little. She had been waiting for a week to challenge this Gym Leader and now she was being forced to wait some more.

Feeling her slight impatience directing her movements, Touko ran off after Skyla to the east and out of Mistralton City.

. . .

Celestial Tower, as it turned out, was a mass graveyard for deceased Pokemon. Many people were there, mourning over the loss of their loved ones. Touko, after giving her respects to the dead on the ground floor, asked around if anyone had seen Skyla come through here. Many people had seen her and told Touko that she had gone to the top of the tower. The upper levels were filled with more graves and mourners. There was also the occasional ghost-type Pokemon (Touko decided to catch one of them; a Litwick). Finally she arrived at the top of the tower and was greeted by the screeches of an angry Mandibuzz.

Thoroughly startled, Touko backed up and, in case she needed to defend herself, pulled out her newly acquired Litwick's PokeBall.

"That won't be necessary, Touko!" Skyla's voice called out from behind the Mandibuzz. Upon closer inspection, Skyla was tending to one of the Mandibuzz's legs, which had been cut up pretty badly by unknown causes. "You see, I've always had amazing eye sight. As I was flying my cargo plane back towards Mistralton City, I just happened to spot this girl here on top of the tower, and she didn't seem to be in great shape. So I rushed here as fast as I could to see if she needed help. And I was right!" She finished wrapping the Mandibuzz's leg, who in return cooed in gratitude before spreading its big wings and soaring off into the sky.

"Glad to see that she's feeling better." Touko said, returning Litwick's ball to her belt while watching the Mandibuzz soar. She then turned her head toward the giant bell on the tower's roof. "By the way, what is that?"

"Oh, that?" Skyla said, following Touko's gaze. "We have a tradition here that if you ring this bell and say a prayer, it soothes the spirits of the dead so that they may rest more peacefully."

"Really?" Touko stared at the bell a moment longer. "Would you mind if I do that, just real quick?"

"Oh, the bell is free for anyone to use if they have prayers for the dead!" Skyla said, going back inside the tower. "I'll just give you a moment, then."

"Thank you." Touko said. When she was alone on the top of the tower, she solemnly walked to the giant bell and pulled on the aged rope. The bell's loud sounds reverberated through the air, filling it with a somber feeling. As the bell rang, Touko closed her eyes, bowed her head, and clasped her hands in front of her chest, knowing exactly the two souls she was going to be praying for.

After finishing her prayer, Touko went back inside the tower and was immediately greeted by Skyla.

"You obviously have a lot of respect for the dead, and that's something I can respect in a young trainer like yourself." Skyla beamed and lead Touko back out to the roof, pulling out a PokeBall and releasing a Swanna. "If you want, I'll give you a ride back to Mistralton so we can have our gym battle!"

"If it's not too much trouble." Touko said.

"Oh, traveling with two passengers is a piece of cake for my Swanna!" Skyla assured her, stroking her Swanna's head before climbing on its back. The Swanna then flew upward and over Touko's head. "Just grab onto her legs and leave the rest to us!"

"...Okay, thank you." Touko did as instructed, making sure that everything on her was secure before the Swanna lifted her into the sky and began flying back to Mistralton City.

. . .

"I'm thoroughly impressed that I went down so quickly, Touko! I never would have guessed that you were _this_ strong!"

Touko had defeated her sixth gym in no time at all (plus Litwick evolved into Lampent).

"One shouldn't judge someone else based on appearances." Touko said, allowing Serperior to return to her side.

"Ain't that the truth!" Skyla laughed and reached into her pocket. "Okay, in honor of defeating the Mistralton City Gym, I present you with the Jet Badge!" This badge resembled the wing of a bird-type Pokemon, inlaid with blue gemstones that reminded Touko of the sky.

"Thank you for the battle." Touko said as she bowed respectfully and placed the badge in its proper place in her badge case.

"Make sure to take care of yourself out there, Touko." Skyla said and shook Touko's hand firmly. "Winter's just around the corner."

"I will, thank you." With a wave, Touko and Serperior left for the gym's exit. Before they went outside though, the continuing sound of raindrops showering down on the roof of the gym/airplane cargo bay started to worry Touko.

"I hope it doesn't start hailing." Touko said to Serperior as she stepped outside the gym, looking up toward the sky. "I want us to make it to Icirrus City before-"

Serperior's angry hissing cut her off, and Touko slowly turned her head to where his hissing was directed. Only to be mortified when she saw a long green ponytail beneath a black and white hat.

N was leaning against the outer wall of the gym, taking shelter from the rain beneath the roof extensions, his arms folded on his chest. His shirt was damp, but not soaking wet, revealing that he had just stepped out of the rain. He was looking down, the brim of his hat covering his eyes as drops of rain water dripped off the rim. "That was...a pretty good match, Touko." He finally said, eying her sideways.

Serperior hissed at him again, coiling around his beloved trainer defensively. "What are you doing here, N?" Touko asked sternly.

"It is said that battles are for trainers to better understand each other's feelings." N said calmly, not moving off the wall. "But the reality is that battles are nothing more than competitions. Competitions to see who can hurt the other's Pokemon more. Am I really the only one who sees how painful that is?"

Touko kept a straight face, shivering a little in the cold air even though she was wearing her long jeans and jacket. "It's always horrible to see a Pokemon suffer, but not all Pokemon get hurt by their trainers. In fact, most trainers treat their Pokemon with respect and love. They treat them how they want to be treated."

N's mouth stayed in a hard line as he continued to stare at Touko. He sighed. "Would you mind if I had a word with Serperior for a moment? I wish to ask him about you."

Touko arched an eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Just pieces to the puzzle, Touko." N replied calmly.

Touko turned to Serperior, who was still coiled around her defensively. Seeing the concerned look in his eyes, she leaned in to his ear. "If he really can understand you," She whispered just so Serperior could hear her. "Please don't tell him every detail. Just the basics. Please baby?"

Serperior stared into her eyes a moment longer and nodded, letting her know that he understood. He uncoiled from around her and slithered up to N, glaring into his eyes with malice.

"Pokemon never lie..." N mumbled. He then stared back into Serperior's eyes, thinking that perhaps the starter would give him more information about Touko than the Shadow Triad had provided him. "Serperior, what kind of trainer is Touko? How did she grow up and what kind of person is she?"

Serperior let out a series of differently pitched chirps and clicks, all of which Touko couldn't understand a word of. After a while, Serperior stopped 'talking' to N and hissed at him one last time before returning to Touko's side. N didn't change his position throughout his 'talk' with Serperior and said nothing for a while, processing what he told him.

"So." N finally said, staring at Touko with a sideways glance again. "Your name is Touko White and you were born in Nuvema Town, where you've spent most of your life. You live with...your friend Cheren and his parents." N raised an eyebrow suspiciously at this statement. "And you started your journey to explore the world with a Pokedex and your Pokemon only a few weeks ago, in the early fall. Also, for some oddly strange reason, Serperior and the rest of your Pokemon trust you with all their hearts." N paused for a minute, still looking at Touko. "I suppose that's good. If only every other trainer were as kind to their Pokemon as you are to yours. That way, there would be no need for me to separate humans and Pokemon in my rule as the hero of ideals."

"There are numerous amounts of people who care for their Pokemon as much as I do, N." Touko said. She then turned her head away from his gaze. "You just need to open your eyes."

N said nothing for a while, just letting the sound of rainfall fill the tense atmosphere he and Touko created around each other. "My eyes are open." N finally replied. "They are open to the plan Ghetsis and Team Plasma have created to reawaken the twin dragons of legend from their long slumbering. Team Plasma is searching for two special stones - The Light Stone and The Dark Stone - which hold the essences of these two legendary beings. It is said that when a hero steps forward to reawaken one of the dragons from its deep sleep, the dragon will do so and recognize that person as a hero of legend. Touko, that person is me. I am the new-age legendary hero of ideals. And I will prove it by reawakening the dragon of ideals and befriending it. Together we will defeat the Champion. Only that way will I be recognized all over as a hero and everyone will have to do as I say!"

N paused again, not averting his gaze away from Touko. "I hope to take my place as hero and king of this world and liberate Pokemon without the use of force. If things would to be different, I would have allowed the small number of trainers who care for their Pokemon to be free from my order of liberation once I became the hero of legend and defeated the Champion. But it's not fitting for a hero, or a king for that matter, to play favorites. Though it breaks my heart a little for it to happen, no one, not even you, will be spared when I liberate all Pokemon from their trainers."

"Then why are you telling me this?" Touko asked coldly, still keeping her eyes away from N as she returned Serperior to his ball.

"Because you've been chosen as well. Does this surprise you in the slightest, Touko?"

"Honestly, nothing surprises me anymore, N." She answered sarcastically. Touko finally turned back to the boy. "I mean honestly, just why do you feel the compelling need to tell me about your plans? You _hate_ me, remember?! I'm not special to you, right?!"

N could feel his heart twist painfully at her accusations, but he didn't blame her. It really was just his fault that she would say such things. "I...just want to even the playing field. Give you a better chance to try to stop me..."

Touko stared incredulously at him, his words sounding like he was actually trying to 'ask' her to stop him. "N, just..." She rubbed her forehead, not sure what to say and getting a headache. "What's the real reason why you want to understand me?"

N stared back at her sadly. "Touko..." He started reaching his hand out to her. "I just...want to know..."

"That answer's not good enough!" She yelled, stepping away from his hand. Though she still couldn't comprehend why, Touko felt her heart aching painfully as she turned around and yelled, "Just, please, stay away from me!" She ran then. Ran out into the freezing cold rain. Away from N.

This was the right thing to do; run away from the man who made her feelings the jumbled mess they had now become. Even though she could barely hear him calling her name out through the pouring rain, she kept running, not looking back as the cold rain soaked through her clothes. Her mind kept telling her that it was right to get away from him, to stop listening to the odd things he kept talking about and move on with her life. To forget about the strange man with emeralds for eyes. She meant nothing to him, and he meant nothing to her.

Then why? Just why...as she continued to run farther away from him in the icy rain, why could she not stop crying her heart out?

. . .

"Touko! Please wait!"

It was no good. His calls didn't stop her running. This made the second time that she had run away from him. He immediately worried that she would get sick in this weather but he didn't go after her, honoring her wish for him to stay away from her. He felt more worried about her because, just before she ran off, he could have sworn that he saw a tear fall from her eye.

Now he'd done it. He had made her upset again. His self-loathing reared its ugly head again as he slid down the wall, holding his throbbing head in his hand. He had come here wanting to indirectly warn Touko about what Ghetsis had in store for both of them and, even more indirectly, beg her to stop both him and Ghetsis. Instead, he had made her cry again and she still believed that he hated her. Perhaps, because he didn't look at her straight in the eye, maybe that was the reason she still felt that way? He wouldn't look her in the eye because a part of him told him to not let her see the still present cut on his right cheek.

But, just maybe, if he had done that _and_ explained the dangerous situation they were both in straight off, just maybe she would have believed him. But no. He had to be superstitious that Ghetsis was still watching them both and that anything he could tell her would make things worse for her. Perhaps...it was safer for her this way. Keep her aloof to the destiny she's bound to fulfill and to keep her out of the way of Ghetsis's wrath. N tried to tell himself this, but his overwhelming self-hatred had clouded his thoughts, filling them only with thoughts of why he had done this to Touko.

"What's...happening to me?" He asked himself. He still couldn't understand why Touko had become so important to him. Why he felt the need to comfort her. To make sure that she never has to cry again. Perhaps...perhaps he had told his first lie during the last time he spoke to Ghetsis.

For reasons he still couldn't comprehend, Touko had become the most important thing in his life, even more than the liberation of Pokemon.

He had to see her again - explain the danger she was in - without the fear of being overhear by unwanted ears. Some place crowded and public. But where?

N noticed a piece of paper sitting in a puddle beside him. _It must have fallen out of Touko's bag._ He thought, hastily picking it up without ripping the damp flier. Though most of it was blurred, he could just make out the words '20th Annual Winter Carnival' and some dates beneath that. Which revealed that the carnival would begin next week.

"Perfect." N said to himself, carefully folding the flier and placing it in his pocket.

_After all, I've never been to a carnival before._

_. . ._

Oh ho ho? N, going to a carnival? Before moving to the next chapter, please try to visualize the meeting between him and Touko. *bows head* Just attempt one visualization first before moving on.


	11. Chapter 11

Touko kept running. She ran out of Mistralton City. She ran past where the road breaks off to go toward Celestial Tower. She ran even after the sky had gone dark. She just kept running, hoping that the combination of icy rain falling from above and the hot tears falling from her eyes would help to clear her head as she ran.

Finally, when she could run no more and when the tears had run out, she collapsed in front of a rest house on the path to Twist Mountain, the cold rain showing no signs of stopping. Thankfully, before she had the time to freeze to death, Serperior let himself out of his PokeBall, sensing his trainer's distress and got Seismitoad out of his ball, who then carried her to the front door and knocked loudly enough to alert the caretakers inside.

An elderly couple opened the door and, seeing two fully evolved Pokemon - one carrying a girl in its arms - outside the door standing in the icy downpour, immediately let them in and tended to the girl, who was shaking violently and soaked to the bone. She looked nearly half dead, a cold look in her eyes as they tried desperately to warm her up. Serperior had even opened Lampent's ball, who started hovering around Touko, trying to warm her up with his inner fire.

"What were you thinking? Going outside in this kind of weather...Do you have a death wish, miss?" The man asked, wrapping her in multiple blankets.

"I-I-I-I-" Touko couldn't answer, her teeth still clattering due to the cold, even with the blankets and Lampent trying to warm her.

"You're just lucky your Pokemon care about you so much!" The woman said, shooing the man out of the room. "You need to get out of your wet clothes if you have any hope of warming back up. Come on, I'll help you."

Slowly, the elderly woman helped Touko peel off layers of wet clothes until all Touko had to cover herself with was a large wool blanket. "You're staying here tonight, young lady. No buts!" The elderly woman said, carrying Touko's wet clothes out of the room. "I'll get these taken care of for you. I'll be back up in a minute with something for you to eat." Smiling kindly, the woman left the room, leaving Touko alone surrounded by her concerned Pokemon.

Each of them stared at Touko sternly, hating that she had been running outside in this weather, yet at the same time very scared for her well being. "I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-sorry." She managed to say even though she was still shuddering. Happy that she was able to talk again, all of her Pokemon gave her a suffocating group hug (not that she minded that it was cutting off her air supply, she loved her boys too much to mind).

"M-m-m-my b-b-b-b-b-bag..." Touko muttered, shakily reaching for her satchel. Zweilous (who had somehow gotten out of his ball in all the ruckus) broke away from the hug picked up the soaked bag and handed it to her. She opened it and was disappointed to find that most of what few possessions she had left - extra clothing, her money pouch, a few berries, and some medicine - all had been soaked by the rain (perhaps it wasn't so great of an idea to choose the time a cold rainstorm was happening to run away from N, but she just _needed_ to get away from him, try to clear her head of jumbled emotions). Thankfully, the one thing she didn't want to get wet was still safe and dry, still in it's water-proof bag.

"Th-thank g-g-goodness..." She mumbled to herself, carefully picking up her box of memories and slipping off its water-proof bag and making sure that it remained undamaged. It was smart of her to think about this when she saw the rain start earlier that week. She was sending the last of her envelopes filled with most of her earnings through the postal system in Mistralton City when it started to rain. She had made it back to Cedric's house before it got too bad, but Cedric warned her that Mistralton often gets rain especially in the late fall/early winter. So Touko thought it to be wise to place her small box in a water-proof plastic bag just in case she got caught in the rain again.

The rest of her satchel's contents were another story. Sure, the berries and medicine would be fine, but now Touko had nothing dry to wear for that night. Thinking that it couldn't be helped (it was her fault, after all) she laid her soaked clothes out for Lampent to dry with his internal fire.

There was a knock on the door. Making sure that the blanket was securely wrapped around her, she went over to answer it. The elderly lady came in, carrying a tray of steaming hot vegetable soup and bowls of Pokemon food with a long nightgown draped on her arm. "I was thinking that you wouldn't have anything to wear tonight that was dry, so I got this out for you." The lady explained as Touko and her Pokemon graciously started wolfing down the food the lady provided. "My, you lot act as if you've hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks!"

Touko didn't answer the lady and kept eating, realizing that she and her Pokemon really _hadn't_ had anything decent to eat besides wild berries she had found throughout her journey, not caring that her mouth was getting burned. She and the others had quickly emptied their bowls, her Pokemon nudging their bowls toward the lady in a gesture begging for more.

The lady laughed heartily. "They sure are a hungry bunch, aren't they?" She bent down and picked the bowls back up, taking Touko's as well and handing her the nightgown. "I'll give you a moment to get changed while I get more food for you all."

The nightgown was old, covered in paisley flowers and too big on her. But it was still nice and comfortable, plus it didn't smell like it had been stuck in a dusty attic for decades. After finishing their seconds (and thirds for Zweilous, who was always such a big eater), Touko and her Pokemon joined the elderly couple in the living room, gathering around the fireplace.

"So, now that you can talk properly again," The man started. "Why were you out there in this weather? You very well could have frozen to death tonight!"

"I..." Touko trailed off, thinking about the best way to explain to the elderly couple the situation she was in. "Put simply: Boy troubles."

"Ah." The woman said in a 'I-know-the-feeling' tone of voice. "However, that still does not justify you wandering around in this weather just because of a boy."

"You're right." Touko said apologetically, scratching the back of her head.

The man looked out the window at the rain that was still falling. "Don't you think he's out there, looking for you?"

"No, I know he isn't." Touko said numbly, a small part of her causing her heart to ache at her knowledge that N won't be looking for her.

"I sure hope you're right, miss." He said. "Well, no one's going any where tonight, so just make yourself comfortable in our daughter's old room. You were just in there, actually."

"Thank you for your hospitality." She said before returning to the room with her Pokemon, ready for sleep.

. . .

Her dream that night was different than the ones she'd had before. Sure, the same original elements were still present; the darkness, the same flat-line, the same cold metal on her neck. The only thing that changed was that Ghetsis was no longer taking her Pokemon away from her. No. That night's dream had starred a different green-haired man, one considerably younger and much more handsome.

N's role in her nightmare that night was simple. He had just walked away from her after saying that he hated her.

Though the dominant, more reasonable part of her mind knew that this shouldn't affect her too much, the smaller, more fragile part took over and made her start crying out to him. That is...before the shot of the gun woke her up.

"No! Don't go!" Touko yelled as she sat up in the bed the couple had let her sleep in last night. Soft light from the morning sun poured in from the downstairs window, shining on the fine layer of sweat that had formed on Touko's face. She had had nightmares before and, because they had always been similar, and was always able to recover from them quickly. But, for some reason, this dream with N was leaving a different effect on her. She actually found it harder to bounce back from it and she actually wanted to start crying because of it. She hadn't cried because of a nightmare in many years, not since the time when she actually had a shoulder to cry on.

Her yell had woken Serperior and the others up, who each stared at Touko with concern. "It's okay." She panted, stroking everyone's heads soothingly, "I'm alright." She looked at the clock on the wall and at her Xtransciever. "We've overstayed our welcome. Let's head out before it decides to rain again."

After leaving a note for the elderly couple along with some money, Touko returned her Pokemon to their balls and quietly left the little rest house, making sure to retrieve all her clothes and returning the provided nightgown. She wasn't that far away from the entrance to Twist Mountain; all of last night's running put her on a good pace to Icirrus City. Before she got close though, she heard her friend Cheren yelling at someone.

"Becoming the strongest is the most important thing for me to accomplish!" Cheren sounded angry and not that far away, so Touko started running to where she heard his voice coming from. She found him just outside the entrance to the mountain arguing with Alder.

"You really believe that there's nothing more important that becoming stronger?" Alder sighed. "What kind of reasoning justifies that, Cheren?"

"The reason I want - _need_ - to become the strongest..." Cheren said, fuming with anger. "It's because I have someone to protect! That's the only reason!"

"Cheren!" Cheren and Alder's heads turned away from each other to see Touko behind them, shaking her head. "I can't believe you!"

"Touko, I can explain-" Cheren said frantically.

"You don't need to. This is all because of me, isn't it? I can't believe that the only reason that you would go on this journey was to become stronger, just so I don't have to! News flash Cheren; I'm already stronger than you! I'm the one who keeps defeating you in battle! You can't change what happened to me back then! YOU CAN'T KEEP TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" Her anger and frustration toward her friend became too much, so she ran past them and into Twist Mountain.

"Touko, wait!" Cheren called out to her, but she kept running.

"Did I miss something?" Alder asked, scratching his head. "Is what she said right, Cheren? Are you really only wanting to protect her?"

"...Yes. It's kind of a long story." Cheren said. "But, put simply, something bad happened to her a long time ago. And I want to make sure I'm strong enough so that I can be ready to make sure that nothing like that happens to her again."

"Ah, I see now." Alder said, nodding his head in understanding. "Wanting to protect someone is a noble cause to become stronger. But perhaps what Touko needs from you is not protection, but understanding and acceptance that she can't always be protected."

"But," Cheren said, looking back at Alder. "I'm like her big brother! I'm supposed to protect her!"

"True, but maybe Touko doesn't need a big brother right now. Maybe she just needs a friend."

Cheren paused for a while, processing Alder's advice. Finally, he smiled. "I guess you're right. Thank you." He bowed a little to the Champion before running off after Touko.

. . .

Meanwhile, deeper inside Twist Mountain, Touko was still fuming at Cheren, walking through the dark, twisting paths inside the mountain with Lampent lighting her way.

"I mean," She said aloud to Lampent, who quietly listened to her. "I appreciate that he wants to be big brotherly for me, but it gets irritating when he can't understand when enough's enough. Sometimes I believe that he can't accept the fact that I'm much more dependent than I used to be. We can't go back to those days when everything was much simpler, and nothing can change what happened to me." She sighed and stopped walking for a moment. "I'm sorry you have to listen to me rant like this, Lampent. I just needed to get it out of my system." Lampent hovered closer to her and gave her a hug, letting her know that it was alright. Sometimes one just needs to let it out.

"Thanks, sweetie." Touko said, hugging Lampent back. "I'm done ranting now, let's get out of here." They began to leave again, but not before Lampent stopped at one of the walls, staring intently at something. "What is it?" Touko asked, walking over to the wall. Just sticking out of it was a small black stone that was cool to the touch. It was a Dusk Stone, necessary for Lampent to evolve to its final form. "Do you want to evolve?" She asked. Lampent, in reply, spun around and nodded. "Well, if you really want to, alright." Touko then freed the stone from the wall and held it up to Lampent. When he touched it, Lampent's body was engulfed with a bright white light, absorbing the stone as he changed. Finally, the light subsided and Touko now had a brand new Chandelure. "Come on, Chandelure. Let's go to Icirrus City."

They set off again, walking through the twisted mountain and around the drilling sight. It was nearly sunset when they found the exit to Icirrus City and it had begun snowing a little as well, so Touko returned Chandelure to his ball and put on her jacket. Before she could leave the mountain though, a Team Plasma grunt blocked the exit. When he saw Touko, he immediately brought out a PokeBall, releasing a Musharna.

"Can't do things diplomatically, can you?" Touko asked sarcastically, reaching for Chandelure's ball. But before she could grab it, the grunt ordered Musharna to use Psychic. Touko could feel her body freeze up due to the effects of Psychic, preventing her from reaching her PokeBalls. "Let me go!"

"We've been ordered to do what we can to slow you down, should you ever cross our path." The grunt explained. "So no. I'm afraid that I can't let you go. Try all you want to escape, you can't break free."

The grunt was right; no matter how much she struggled, the Psychic was too strong. The grunt had her where he wanted her.

Suddenly, a blast of fire hit the grunt's Musharna, making it lose its concentration and release Touko, who fell back to the ground. She looked to where the fire came from and saw a Pignite, Cheren standing behind it.

"Pignite, Fire Blast." Cheren ordered, helping Touko stand back up. Pignite obeyed, firing another shot of fire at the Musharna, who then fell to the ground defeated.

"You are rather strong, boy." The grunt admitted, returning the fallen Musharna. "But I still will not let you pass!"

Another grunt came through the cave entrance and approached the first one. "Enough of this! Team Plasma has found the item we've been looking for. We must finish the preparations for our King quickly! Retreat for now!" With that, the two grunts ran away.

"Good riddance." Cheren huffed. "Are you alright, Touko?"

"Yes, thanks Cheren."

"I'm sorry...for the way I acted back there and for being too protective all this time. It's just that...I miss those carefree days, when you still called me 'big brother', before..."

Touko stopped Cheren's talking by pulling him into a hug. "Even though I may not say it, you'll always be my big brother, Cheren. You may not always be around to be there for me, but I'll be strong enough to stand on my own now. No one could ever take your place, you just need to learn when enough's enough, 'kay?"

Cheren, recovering from the shock that she actually hugged him, hugged her back. "Alright, I will. Come on, let's go to Icirrus City."

. . .

After leaving Twist Mountain and entering Icirrus, the pair were immediately greeted by Cedric and Bianca. ("My daughter isn't the only one who knows how to quickly get from one place to another," Cedric explained after Cheren asked how he had gotten there so quickly.) Cedric had come here with Bianca to help with preparations for the Winter Carnival, which was now only a few days away.

"I was just explaining to Bianca that the original purpose for the carnival was to honor the end of a great war from long ago." Cedric said, leading everyone to the fair grounds. "Even though the carnival has officially been going on for twenty years, the people of Icirrus City have been celebrating the end of the war around this time of year since ancient times."

"What war was this?" Cheren asked, looking around the many unopened booths that were still being set up.

"There is an ancient legend that tells of a war between truth and ideals that ravaged the entire Unova region. Two heroes - one who fought for truth and the other for ideals, each in control of their own respective dragon - fought each other for who's beliefs were right; truth or ideals. Their battling nearly destroyed the entire region, ravaging it with massive strikes of lightning and intense fire storms. It wasn't until the death of both heroes that the two dragons stopped their warring and fell into deep sleep. Thus, the great and terrible war that nearly destroyed Unova ended. And that is why the people of Icirrus celebrate."

Touko had heard something similar to this before; about heroes and dragons and truth opposing ideals. These words had come from N, so she wasn't sure how to feel after Cedric's tale confirmed that N wasn't just spewing nonsense. "Why do only the people of Icirrus City celebrate the end of the war this way?" She asked, shaking off some of the light snowflakes that had fallen from her hair.

"Because of that." Cedric gestured to the north with his finger. The three teens looked to where he was pointing and saw a massive tower in the distance to the north. "That's Dragonspiral Tower, said to be oldest surviving building in Unova. The legend says that one of the legendary dragons fell into its long slumber there after the war. It is also believed that said dragon can be revived there. But that part's just superstition."

The group had come to the center of the carnival grounds just in front of where a big stage was under construction. "This is where the opening ceremonies will begin. Can I expect any of you to be here when the carnival begins?"

"Oh, definitely!" Bianca said, grabbing both Cheren's and Touko's arms. "We'll all be there, right guys?"

"...Alright." Cheren sighed, worried that if he said no that Bianca would make his arm fall off.

"Might as well not waste such an opportunity to wear such a beautiful kimono." Touko answered, thinking of the two kimonos Professor Juniper was holding for the two girls.

"Yay!" Bianca squealed, towing Cheren away from the others. "C'mon, Cheren! Let's go find you something to wear for the opening ceremonies!"

"Looks like Bianca is as enthusiastic as ever." Cedric commented, waving at the retreating pair. "What are you going to do until the carnival begins, Touko?"

"Hmm...I think I'll look around the area for a while and train before challenging the gym." Touko answered. "Thanks for the history lesson, Cedric!"

"Anytime! And if you want to visit me and my daughter, we're staying at the city's Pokemon Center. See you around!" Waving, Cedric walked off, leaving Touko alone in the snow.

Touko could feel herself smiling a little as she watched the white flakes gently fall from the sky. She loved the snow and had never been around it long enough to fully enjoy its wonders. She just took a moment to breathe it in before going off to explore the city and surrounding area.

After seeing what she wanted to see in and around Icirrus City - and catching a Mienfoo just outside of it - Touko went to challenge the gym the day the carnival began and won (Mienfoo also evolved to Mienshao).

"...Well done, Touko." Brycen, Gym Leader of Icirrus City, congratulated Touko after her victory against him.

"A man of few words then?" Touko said, returning her newly evolved Mienshao to her ball. "Or do you just have nothing to say?"

Brycen had said nothing during their battle outside of giving his Pokemon commands inside his gym/icicle cave. He didn't even smile. But, after hearing Touko's remark, a small smile spread across his lips as he reached for something in his pocket. "Very well, in honor of defeating the Icirrus City Gym, I present you with the Freeze Badge." This badge reminded Touko of an icicle hanging from an icy ceiling, inlaid with gray and silver gemstones.

"Thank you for the battle." Touko said, receiving the badge and bowing in respect. "I expect, since you are the city's gym leader, that you will attend the opening ceremonies tonight?"

"That's correct. I look forward to seeing you there." Brycen answered, waving a little as Touko left the gym.

Outside, Icirrus City was in an excited buzz. People from all over Unova had gathered for the carnival, all of them wearing traditional kimonos and happily talking about the many attractions it had to offer. They talked about how there were many booths with games and foods. And they also had high hopes for the events planned for tonight; including the opening ceremonies, karaoke contest, and formal ball beneath the night sky. The carnival actually began at sunset but many of the booths were already open, allowing the vendors to sell their merchandise before the festivities actually began. A light snow was falling from the afternoon sky, getting the crowd more excited for the winter part of the carnival. Touko, navigating through the crowd, headed for the Pokemon Center where she would meet with Professor Juniper and Bianca to prepare for the festivities.

"Gosh, you look beautiful, Touko!" Bianca squealed after Touko had come out of the bathroom, dressed in the kimono Juniper gave her. Her hair had been tied up in a high bun, held together with a pair of light blue chopsticks with a long trail of her thick wavy hair cascading down the back of her neck. The kimono had fit her perfectly and, in all honesty, Touko really did look very beautiful.

"Thank you." Touko said bashfully. Bianca and the professor looked very pretty too; Bianca in the sakura blossom one and the professor wearing a light red one with apple blossoms. "Shall we be going? I'm sure Cedric and Cheren are waiting for us."

Bianca blushed a little. "Y-yeah, let's go find them!" The girls exited the building and Bianca leaned towards Touko as they walked. "Are you sure he'll like this? It's not too girly, is it?" She whispered frantically, tugging at the kimono's sleeves.

Touko held Bianca's hands. "You look beautiful, Bianca." She assured her friend. "And I'm positive that Cheren will think so, too." Bianca blushed harder as the three women moved on to find the men.

They had found Cheren and Cedric near the stage where the opening ceremonies would be held, both wearing their own traditional kimonos, looking around for the girls. "Here we are!" Bianca chirped, alerting the two men to the girls appearance.

"You all look wonderful, ladies!" Cedric complemented them, hugging his daughter. "Glad you could make it, the opening ceremonies are about to begin!"

"You both...look very beautiful." Cheren said, slightly gawking at Bianca and Touko (mainly at Bianca though, much to her delight).

"Welcome, one and all, to Icirrus City!" A voice called out over the crowd, causing heads to turn toward the stage to where Brycen the Gym Leader stood (many people said that it was only around this time of year that Brycen talked the most in front of a crowd, or in front of anyone for that matter). "Today, we start the Twentieth Annual Winter Carnival in commemoration to the end of a savage war that nearly destroyed the region we all call home."

All eyes were on Brycen as he continued to speak to the crowd. All eyes, that is, except for one set which resembled a pair of vivid emeralds. The person these eyes belonged to was farther away from the crowd, hiding in the shadows the pine trees created. These eyes were focused on one thing: the back of a girl's head, who had long wavy brown hair cascading down it from a high bun held together by a pair of light blue chopsticks.

N knew it was her. Even though he couldn't see the blue topaz eyes that never left his thoughts that belonged to her, he just knew it was her. He had finally found her in the massive crowd but dared not to approach her, remembering very vividly their last encounter over a week ago. His eyes never left her, even while the sunset sky was lit up with exploding fireworks, marking the beginning of the festivities.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Twentieth Annual Winter Carnival begin!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Me and dad are heading off to enjoy the carnival. You three have fun!"

Waving, Professor Juniper, her father in tow, left the three teens near a food stand to explore the rest of the carnival.

"So," Bianca mumbled, her mouth filled with food she just bought from the stand. "What do you guys wanna do now?"

"It's rude to talk with you mouth full, Bianca." Cheren said, gently brushing a crumb off the corner of her mouth (earning a small blush from her). "And whatever you want to do is fine with me." Cheren pushed his glasses back up his nose, trying to hide a small blush on his cheeks.

Bianca coughed from trying to swallow her food too quickly. "L-let's head back to the square." She said, pulling Touko's arm as she walked back toward the main square of the Winter Carnival. "Did you see that, Touko?" She whispered into Touko's ear. "Did you _see_ that?!"

"Yes, I did. Way to go." Touko whispered back, nudging her encouragingly with her elbow. Bianca's blush deepened as she nudged Touko back playfully. Meanwhile, behind them, Cheren sighed. _Girls will be girls._

"What's going on over there?" Bianca said, pointing to the stage in the center of the carnival where a big crowd had gathered, watching someone on the stage. "Oh, this must be the karaoke contest I heard about!" Bianca chirped, pulling Touko and Cheren closer to the stage. She then clapped her hands. "Hey Touko, why don't you go up there next?"

"What?" Touko asked, surprised at the thought. "No, I couldn't..."

"Aww! C'mon Touko! It'll be fun! Besides, you've got the best singing voice out of all three of us!" Bianca pleaded, tugging at Touko's arm again, who didn't budge.

"Yeah Touko, you should sing." Cheren said, nudging her arm playfully.

"Not you too!" Touko said, pulling her arm away as the current singer stopped singing. "It's been forever since I've sung, let alone in front of a crowd! Besides, I'm sure there's a long line-"

A bright spotlight shone on Touko, momentarily blinding her. "Ladies and gentlemen, our next singer!" An announcer's voice boomed, causing every head in the crowd to look at Touko. She felt herself getting pushed by the crowd up toward the stage, voices urging her to go on.

"Woo! Way to go, Touko!" She heard Bianca's voice call out after the crowd had gotten her on the stage. Someone had handed her a microphone as the crowd went silent, hearing the music begin and waiting for Touko to begin.

She recognized the song and knew the words fairly well, but she was still very embarrassed that she had been forced up here. She sighed._Oh well, it can't be helped._ She thought as she started singing:

_The night is deafening  
When the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees  
And I know that something is missing  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in,  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them._

The crowd remained silent as Touko sang.

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it,  
'Cause I start losing my head  
And then I get up in a panic  
Remember, when we were kids  
And always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis, or are we scared of admitting it?_

Her eyes roamed through the crowd, not staying on one person's face for too long as she sang. She started to feel nervous because no one was clapping or anything, just remained silent as she sang.

_I don't want to know..._

As Touko was singing the line before the chorus started, her eyes locked onto a pair of green eyes staring up at her, belonging to a certain green-haired man who made her emotions the jumbled mess they were now. N was here; _actually_ here. Standing near the back of the crowd, watching Touko as she sang for strangers. He was no longer wearing his black and white cap and his hair flowed freely from his head, not restrained by a pony-tail. He was wearing a dark, forest green kimono that made the best of his handsome features. He just kept staring at Touko, entranced by her singing voice.

There are two different parts to Touko's mind: One was the more reasonable part, knowing full well that it was the best idea to just have nothing to do with N and move on with her life. The other was much smaller and more prone to emotions. And all it wanted for Touko to do was to forget about all the hardships she had been through, all the pain and suffering, and just take a chance with N. Try to trust him and maybe even have a relationship with him. And now, just seeing him standing there, watching her, realizing that he had come after her...

The small part of Touko's mind took over then, using the lyrics to the song she was currently singing to convey Touko's deep, unsure feelings about N to him, making her sing her heart out when the next set of lyrics came:

_I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour... _

N had never heard anyone sing before. So when he had heard Touko start to sing, the only way to describe the way he felt was 'awestruck'. Touko's voice was honey sweet just when she was talking. But this...it was like Touko had turned into an angel her voice was so beautiful to him. He had just planned to watch her from afar throughout the night. But at hearing her voice, N could feel himself walking closer to her, pushing through the crowd just so he could hear her voice more clearly, his eyes completely locked on hers.

_It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
I really hate it, but I know it's hard to chose if you're chained  
And when it's all you can control, 'cause you've got nothing else to hold  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go_

Touko continued to sing, the small voice in her head finally getting a chance to speak out, her eyes never leaving N's even as he continued to move through the crowd closer to the stage. He looked like he was in a trance and she felt the same way, but she still continued to sing. It was like N was the only one she could see. The only one she was singing to.

And tonight, she didn't mind one bit.

_I don't want to know_

I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour...

Their eyes never left each other, even as N bumped into the stage. He just kept moving along the edge of it, towards the stairs.

_Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small,  
Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall  
Save me_

N had found the stairs and was now up on the stage with her, slowly walking towards her as she continued to sing. Touko's little voice started squealing in joy that N was coming towards her so she just continued to sing.

_I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
I just wanna run to you  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour_

The song had ended and N was now standing in front of her, staring into her eyes. A moment of silence filled the air, giving the two a moment to fully absorb the fact that they were both here, together, just staring into each other's eyes.

Then reality hit.

The crowd erupted with cheers and applause, snapping the pair out of their trances and making them look out toward the crowd. Realizing what had just happened, Touko could feel herself blush slightly in embarrassment. However, N's face became completely red. He never felt more embarrassed in his life than he was right now and turned to leave.

Before he had a chance to, he felt his arm being grabbed by a petite hand and turned around to see a blushing Touko holding his arm.

"Don't go...please?" She whispered, looking down and blushing harder, feeling foolish for having to beg like this. But the small voice was still in control, and the thought of N leaving again was making her heart ache.

N stared at her dumbly for a moment. "I though...you wanted me to stay away from you."

"That was out there." She explained. "Out there, we're enemies. But here, just for tonight, we're two friends enjoying a carnival. So...please stay?"

N just kept staring at her, surprised that she would say this. There was no way he was going to be able to understand her reasoning or her constant flip-flopping emotions. And, strangely enough, he didn't mind for tonight. He smiled. "Alright, I'll stay."

At hearing N's words, Touko felt like her heart had just let go of a million balloons. These balloons had taken with them the pieces of her defensive walls she had build up over the years, leaving Touko feeling ecstatic. The first time she had felt this way in years. It felt like she had finally let go of the past (both from long ago and more recent), let go of all her worries, all the doubts and fears about everything. So, just for tonight, she felt like she could actually enjoy herself with N.

Yes. Just for tonight, she was a regular girl without a care in the world, spending time at a carnival with her friend-to-be N.

Just for tonight, she and N were just two friends.

Right?

. . .

N looked like he was having a great time in Touko's eyes. He was like a little kid, exploring the wonders the world has to offer for the first time, his eyes wide with excitement and joy all throughout the night as he and Touko explored the carnival. Cheren and Bianca had some doubts about Touko hanging out with him (although it was mostly Cheren with the doubts). But seeing that Touko was actually smiling again while she was with N, they had let go of their own doubts and let the two of them explore the carnival alone, just the two of them. Besides, Bianca had really wanted to be alone with Cheren that night, so having N be around with Touko gave her a perfect opportunity to do so.

"You guys have fun then!" Touko said to Bianca and Cheren while N was gawking at a booth filled with tribal masks and carved wood. "We'll be fine, I promise."

Cheren wasn't convinced. "Touko, I still don't trust this guy. I know that I've only met him once before. But still...something about him doesn't sit right with me."

Touko sighed. "Cheren, I promise I'll be careful. And besides, you're just a call away, right?"

After giving the oblivious N one last doubtful glance, Cheren sighed. "Alright, just be sure to call if anything happens." He said, giving in to Bianca's pulls on his arm.

"Touko?" N asked. "Why are the masks so angry?"

Touko felt herself giggle a little at his childlike innocence, which felt very foreign to her. "It's so that everyone knows not to mess with the person wearing the mask." She explained to him, gently taking his hand in her own. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

After wandering through the carnival some more, Touko and N had sampled many new and different foods, N had learned the difference between mild and extra spicy the hard way, and they had received a flier announcing that the formal ball was to begin soon.

"What's a ball?" N asked between gulps of icy water. "Is it like a PokeBall?"

"No, nothing like that." Touko said. "A ball is just a fancy word for a big get-together. Where people dress up and have a good time and dance with each other."

"Can...we go?" N asked shyly, fiddling with a lock of his hair.

Touko felt herself smile sweetly at him and took his hand again. "If you really want to, then we can go N." N beamed as Touko lead him to where people were gathering for the ball.

The two had rented costumes for the dance, so when they saw each other after they both changed they were in awe of each other. Touko wore a long royal blue dress and matching corset that hugged her body and accented her curvy figure. She had let her hair out of its bun and let it flow down the back of her neck freely. N wore a deep green jacket with black pants and boots, his hair was back in a low pony-tail and a fake sword tied to his belt. When Touko and N were together, the pair looked like a princess and her noble knight.

"You..." N started, mesmerized by Touko's beauty. "You look gorgeous."

Touko blushed a little. "You don't look so bad yourself." She took his hand again and led him to the dance floor. "You know how to dance, don't you?"

"Uh..." N scratched his head. He didn't know how to dance at all, and watching the other couples twirling around on the dance floor didn't help.

Touko sighed a little. "It's alright, I'll lead us then. Just put your hand on my waist and I'll take care of the rest."

N paused and stood perfectly still. Ever since the incident at the Ferris wheel, he had been avoiding coming into contact with Touko at all. The only reason that he had been letting her lead him around the carnival was because she was the one to grab his hand, meaning that he still didn't touch her. Intentionally that is. But now that they were going to start dancing, N suddenly became very unsure of himself.

Touko sighed again. "Here, I'll help you." She took his hand and placed it on her waist just above her hip. She then placed that hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers. "See? This is the position we take when the dance begins."

N's face became much hotter as his hand was loosely placed on Touko's waist. When the music began, Touko began leading him in a three-step pattern, her movements quite fluid and graceful. N remained stiff and choppy, very uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in. But, as he continued to stare into Touko's beautiful eyes, he felt himself loosen up and danced more freely, attempting a few spins and leading for a bit as the pair floated on the dance floor.

Unbeknownst to N, Touko was silently freaking out. She had never done anything so bold as this, and her freaking out was doubled considering that she was dancing with _N_ of all people. Her reason was practically screaming at her to stop this and stay away from him, but Touko had already surrendered to her emotions as N continued to waltz her around the dance floor. She had never felt so happy and unconsciously leaned closer to the green-eyed man as they danced.

"Touko..." N whispered, leaning closer to her face. "You really are...so beautiful..."

As he leaned closer, Touko's ecstasy became too much and, ignoring the screaming voice in her head to stop this, closed her eyes and slightly parted her mouth.

The urge to close the distance between him and Touko overwhelmed N as he leaned closer to her perfect face.

. . .

He stopped just inches apart from her mouth, his eyes seeing something in the distance behind her. He felt his eyes grow wide with fear as he recognized the cold gray eyes that were watching the dancing couple. Just before they disappeared with a quiet 'whoosh' of cold air.

N had completely forgotten his original reason to come to the carnival in the first place; to warn Touko. It's just when he first heard her singing, her voice had made him forget about the situation they were both in. And now...now that he knew that _they_ had seen him like this with her...

He needed to tell her. Fast. Before things got worse.

"Touko." He murmured, stopping their dance and straightening up. "There's something I have to tell you."

"N?" Touko opened her eyes, stunned and slightly upset that she didn't get her first kiss. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you." N whispered hastily. "You're in danger, we both are. Ghetsis-"

"Not this again!" She said, dropping her arms and crossing them in front of her chest. "I though we were going to forget about all that stuff, just for tonight. Why can't you do that?"

"Touko, please believe me. You're in danger. So please," N reached for her face, wanting to cup her cheek in his hand.

_DON'T TOUCH ME!_ Touko's terrified voice echoed in his head and he retracted his hand, looking down and shaking in self-loathing. "I-I can't stay here. I have to go." With that he turned and ran, leaving Touko all alone on the dance floor.

N had once again ran away from her. And this time, it left Touko more devastated that ever before. The balloons that had gently lifted away her protected walls popped, making the pieces come crashing down right on her heart. She felt like she should just crumple right there and cry. But, remembering that she was in the middle of a crowd, kept a straight face and calmly walked away from it all.

All while her heart was breaking yet again. All because she had ignored her reason and opened her heart for just one night.

. . .

AWWWWWWW! Fluffiness! They almost had their first kiss!

And Touko has her full team - minus Reshiram.


End file.
